The Mortal Kingdom (Crossover TID & Selection) - ON HOLD
by heyitzrara
Summary: A Selection where males from the series' The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices compete for Clarissa Morgenstern's heart, the princess of Idris. But what happens when some contestants develop feelings for others instead of the princess? Not to mention the rebels on the loose...
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Hello! Thanks for clicking on my story...I guess...cause I'm new...(Emma Chamberlein reference right there). The Mortal Kingdom (TMO) is set in the Selection world but with TMI and TID characters (yeah, the whole gang). Just a few things i need to clarify about the story, since I made some adjustments. So I'm just gonna explain.**

 **1\. There are only 25 contestants for the Selection, I couldn't find any relevant characters and 35 is a LOT!**

 **2\. (Spoiler, don't read point if you haven't read City of Glass) Jace's last name is Wayland because Will is in the story so his last name is Herondale.**

 **3\. I feel like Simon sounds a bit cocky in this chapter but I promise, he won't be in the rest!**

 **4\. I've only included the POVs of 5 people before they go to the Selection to build interest and also to not have to explain everything in the upcoming chapters haha.**

 **And I think that's it. I really hope you enjoy, next chapter will come out next week (it's the long break in AUS so I might even post earlier). Review, follow, favourite please! It keeps me motivated :) Read the authors note at the end too. Ok I'll stop now, enjoy !**

 **Concept of story belongs to Kiera Cass, characters belong to Classandra Clare.**

* * *

 **Isabelle Lightwood POV:**

The _Idris's Weekly Magazine_ was bursting with information, rumours, and juicy details about the Selection – a competition to win the Princess' heart, Clarissa Morgenstern and become King. Her fiery red hair reflected her buoyant personality perfectly, well based off of what has been written about her. I, Isabelle Lightwood, a small town designer from Alicante was going to be the new beauty guru for the royal family in Idris during the Selection and I was beyond excited.

As much as I'm looking forward to working in the palace, I also need to look out for my brother. It is time for my elder brother Alec, to take a break. He has encountered many issues running the _Pandemonium_ , a very successful family business, I might add. Alec knows how to be a leader. Alec puts his own interests and needs before others. Also, I happen to be a major heartthrob and would love to see Alec in a relationship – which is exactly why I'm signing my brother, Alexander Lightwood, up for the selection.

This was the end to an ordinary life, but the beginning of an extraordinary one.

 **Jace Wayland POV:**

"Jaceeee," Kaelie squealed, "You - are - an - absolute - animal," she groaned while somehow shrieking.

"Am I now?" I smirked. Our lips had been locked together for a good 5 minutes and I was enjoying every bit. Kaelie was the love of my life, and I adored her with all my heart. She smiled naughtily at me and was about to -

"Kaelie, what's going on in there? Is someone with you?" I heard her mum say. Well guess we'll never know what Kaelie was going to do. Within 5 seconds I was out of her room and escaped through the purposely opened window, slid down the tree and headed home.

Kaelie and I's relationship would not last. She was a Five, I was a Six - it's forbidden, we both would be cast down as Eights, the lowest caste. Unlike every other girl I've screwed, I actually cared about Kaelie. Although her squeals were adorable, although her smile lit up a room, I cared for her well-being more. I knew, if I our relationship continues it would be because I'm lonely. No siblings, no parents, no one.

A golden poster fell at my feet, advertising the Selection, a competition in which 25 men compete to win the princess' heart. That's when I realised, this is what I need, an escape from reality. It also has an excellent pay so why not? So I put my name in for the province, Lismana.

A week later, Kaelie called me and said that she saw a picture of me pop up on TV. I will be representing Lismana in the Selection.

This was the end of my sad, sad life and the beginning of a new, improved one.

 **Simon Lewis POV:**

It was quite simple my life. My parents were extremely supportive of my musical passions, without them I wouldn't have been able to be such a successful singer. At first I was a part of a band that had millions of different names but no one was commited, so I eventually became a soloist.

I went to the Arts camp for the Excellent for about 4 years since I was twelve. Once I was sixteen, I had an opportunity to go to the concert where Phillip Mendez was performing - and I got to meet him! I asked him to sign my guitar and then he asked me about music - and boom. Ever since that conversation I've been a rockstar, although I try not to brag.

I am a Two, I'm rich, I have a big house, I'm following my dreams and I'm healthy. But the one thing I don't have is, love. The only person I've ever felt a true connection with Clary Morgenstern, who also happens to be the princess of Idris. Just my luck. How did we meet? That's a story to tell another time.

This is the reason I'm signing up for the Selection. Obviously I'm going to win, if anyone knows Clary better, it's me. I smiled, this was the end of something brilliant, no doubt but it was also the beginning of a life with true love.

 **Will Herondale POV:**

I was watching the Idris weekly on TV, seeing who the first 15 contestants were going to be with my family. Pretty boring if you ask me, after they announced each name they would give like a ten minute analysis on the person, like who cares? It is up to the princess after all. Huh, what a suckish life she has.

Anyway, about 40 minutes in and I stopped listening to the TV something hit my head. I was thinking of my favourite desserts. Pavlova, Mudcake, Betty Crocker's Icing. Yum, then a protein ball landed on my lap.

At first I though I imagined it, maybe my conscience giving me punishment for think about sweets, but then I could feel saliva dripping down on my face. I recognised that mint cross with strawberry toothpaste anywhere. It had come from my father's mouth. Um ew.

"What was that?" I exclaimed. My father pointed to the TV and said,

"That's...that Jace Wayland? He...he is Cecily's daughter...he, he looks just like Gabriel," he stuttered. Cecily was my aunty and Gabriel was her husband. They both sadly passed away. My mum and sisters were acting all dramatic and gasping, I shook my head.

"So, does that mean, that dude is my cousin? Cause he looks fineee," I smirked. My father simply shook his head, "Yes, technically, he is."

"Well then, In that case, I'm totally signing up for the selection!" I cheered. This was the end of, actually screw that, it's time for some mayhem!

 **Clary Morgenstern POV:**

Married? Married to some rando?" I complained to Tessa, my maid. "Yup, no way," I had been pacing around my room for around ten minutes while Tessa was nodding sympathetically and during times of the conversation she would nod in agreement or say "yes, yes, yes, you're right."

I had just gotten ready for the first announcement of the contestants for the Selection. After 5 more minutes of ranting, it was time to go. I started picking at my nails - a sign I'm stressing.

"Relax, yes, this is the end of something. But it's the beginning of a new life, a new era," Tessa said inspiringly. Didn't really work.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I could tell by her frown she knew I didn't feel better but we carried on.

I had a negative view on the Selection because of my parents' not so dynamic relationship but no one notices. I don't know what my mum was thinking when picking my dad. I don't want to make the same mistake, but I'm afraid I will.

* * *

 **Ooo first chapter done. I hope you liked it :) Next chapter they'll be in the palace and let's say Clary's in for a shock...hehe Climon shippers will be happy...oh wait there are none haha so guess you'll all be upset.**

 **QOTD: What's your favourite ship in TMI or TID? Mine's Malec, they're so cute**

 **Please review, follow or favourite, it really brightens my day :) Bye! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reminisce of a 1st kiss

**Heyo! Second Chapter, here we go again :)**

 **Thank you to:**

 **1\. ' jtotten0158' for reviewing and following the story**

 **2\. 'zoepeanut' for reviewing, following the story and telling me about my little upload issue haha, you should check her profile out - she has 35 stories, I'm sure you won't get bored.**

 **Side notes:**

 **1\. At the moment Tessa doesn't know she is related to Nate**

 **2\. Jonathon is in this story as well but he can't have the same last name as the rest of the family so I gave him the last name 'Fray'**

 **By the way, feel free to constructively criticize on my story, I'd love to improve my writing.**

 **Rights belong to Cassandra Clare and Kiera Cass.**

* * *

Tessa POV:

The announcement ceremony for the candidates was being recorded live for the Report so the 'audience can gage Clarissa's reaction to the men', 'All Clary had to do was sit in a room and pretend to think that 25 guys were hot,' that's what the King said. Bastard he is.

I am Clarissa's closest friend; she tells me everything. She was 17 years old and I was a year and a bit older. We go way back when my mum use to look after Clary when the King and Queen used to go off to meetings, now I'm her maid.

I glanced over at Clary in the throne, her fiery hair that was near and was perfectly curled. My doing. Her dress was an emerald colour - yes, quite a statement I know but it looked fabulous on her. There was one strap and the rest circled around her bust until her waist where it became flowy and the rest of the dress collapsed on the ground. It had little golden ornaments adorning the dress which brought out her eyes. Again, My doing.

Then her face. Her make up is on point, courtesy of me again, but her expression was filled with horror mixed with angst. Now, to me it was pretty obvious, but everyone else? I'm not sure.

"The show is about to start, everyone in places, lights, camera, action! Oh how I love saying that," Louis Trector gushed. Louis was the host of the Report. His job just got way more exciting because of the Selection, I could tell.

He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Wearing a suit, many woman - not me though - find him quite charming, and I guess I see why.

Information on the weather, important updates, new events were told just like every other weekly Report the after a long-awaiting 40 minutes, it was time to announce the contestants.

All the maids were rather excited; said they were 'eager to see the hot guys which were coming'. I had no intention of feeling anything of the sort. I turned my face towards Clary and gave her a supporting grin in which she returned.

"Greetings, kingdom of Idris. It is my pleasure to announce the 25 gentleman who will compete for the crown, and most importantly my daughter Clarissa -" Clary squirmed. Only her father called her 'Clarissa' and she hated it. "Fairchild's companionship," King Valentine said. "I will pass the mic on to Louis to announce the lucky contestants," he chuckled. Fake. That laugh was fake.

"Thank you your highness, without further ado, the contender which will be representing Milforrow is Peter Johnson, in caste 3" everyone clapped.

Nothing interesting happened for the next 13 people until Louis announced Simon Lewis. Everyone in the room was shocked, even Clary, why would Simon Lewis, a famous pop star put himself down for the Selection? I knew why, I just didn't think it could be true! Clary's face was beaming. We were thinking the same thing.

Simon was Clary's first kiss. Clary's first real friendship with a guy. Clary actually genuinely liked him. Maybe something good would come out of the Selection.

"Jonathon Wayland of Lismana, caste 6," the King grimaced. Didn't think people of low of caste were worthy.

I never understood how someone as nice as Jocelyn could marry such a tyrant. Although I've know the king since I was young, I still have to treat him like royalty, where with Jocelyn, she's a part of my family.

I was counting down names, 6 people left. Raphael Santiago, Alexander Lightwood, Joseph Kingsley, James Carstairs and Jonathon Fray from Edom and Nathaniel Grey. He looked a little familiar, I'm going to keep an eye on him.

"And those are the men who will be competing in the Selection. Princess Clarissa, you've got quite a dashing bunch, got your eyes on anyone yet," Louis inquired.

I almost laughed, Clary blushed "I don't judge people by how they look, rather what is on the inside. For all I know, all these guys could be jackas-"

"We should wrap this up" Jocelyn said quickly.

"You're right your majesty, I hope you enjoyed tonight's report and wish you all a good week, good night Idris!" Louis ended.

The cameras cut off, "That's a wrap, first Report of the selection, done," Louis said, "Princess, you've got quite the tongue," he said cheekily.

"Clarissa, that was very unprofessional, you know that Idris weekly is going to make some ghastly article that'll destroy our reputation - more so than it is. Meet me at 8, my study, we need to talk," King Valentine said sternly.

Clary sighed, "Yes father."

Clary and I head up back to her room and we talked about all the boys. Well more specifically Simon. Now that Simon was going to be a part of the competition, Clary seemed much more relaxed.

"Tessa, it's 5 minutes to 8, I'm going to go up to my father's study, he doesn't like it when I'm late." Clary said, "When will you back? 5 minutes?" I asked.

"Um probably 30 minutes," she murmured. "Half an hour! That's a long time, he's just going to talk to you about being professional and blah blah, right?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"I don't know we'll see, until then, you can read, be glad you haven't read today," she mused. I nodded, "Good point, ok bye." She was smiling until she turned around where I could see her grim expression from the mirror. I wonder what's going on?

Clary POV:

I hated it, absolutely hated lying to Tessa. She was one of my few real friends. People would only want to be my friend because there would be perks for being a friend of someone in the royal family. Tessa knows all my secrets; she knows about Simon.

When Simon's name was announced it was so hard to keep a straight face, I felt like running around in circles because I was so happy. He put his name in for the Selection, he wanted to come back for me.

I realized I probably seemed like a brat since I only smiled when Simon was announced, and not really anyone else. People probably think that I was happy that I had a chance to marry the famous Simon Lewis. He's so much more than a pop star. I was approaching my father's study when I heard someone scream - a maid, I'm pretty sure.

My father stormed out of the room and yelled on the phone to the Head of the Guards, Lucian Garroway, or as I call him Luke, "Get everyone to safety,"

He grabbed my arm and lead me to a safety room.

They're here, the rebels.

* * *

 **Tell me did anyone get the Percy Jackson reference? Chapters will be longer from now on. Sorry for the short chapter, it's kind of a filler. Thanks for the people who reviewed and followed the story it motivated me :) From now on updates will be every 5 days or earlier.**

 **Please review or follow it really does make my day!**

 **Question Of The Day : Do you prefer: Will X Tessa, or Jem X Tessa**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rebel Attack

**Hey guys! Please read the authors note at the end because I need your advice for something IN THE STORY but you need to read the chapter first to understand**

 **I am going to Melbourne Wednesday to Sunday so I'm not sure if I'll update later this week, but I'll try :)**

 **Shout outs for follows/favourites/reviews:**

 **Incognito69: For following and favouriting (I know that's not a word but whatever)! They have stories for the Mortal Instruments and they seem interesting :) Check them out!**

 **Zoepeanut: for reviewing again! Again look at her stories :)**

 **AFourAddict: for reviewing & following, I appreciate it ;)**

 **Aidrickai: for favouriting & following, their stories are on TMI and Divergent, an interesting match!**

 **Guest: Can't really give a shout out, if you're reading this thank you for the review! And I prefer Will X Tessa**

 **Thank you to those people they REALLY make my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the Selection concept in this story.**

 **Narrator POV:**

* * *

Alarms were ringing, shots were firing and people were screaming. Terror filled the entire palace while everyone was bustling, trying to find a safe room. The guards were escorting the royal family first to a safe room and then the maids and so forth.

The rebels were divided into two groups, the northern and the southern. Northern rebels normally don't murder anyone; they just want to get the kingdom's attention, give a message. The southern rebels on the other hand, are the exact opposite.

 **Maia POV:**

"Maia, you got the plan?" James asked.

"Yup, James go," she replied. We stood outside the now opened gates of the castle. The gates were a rusty black colour and they towered over us.

It was 8ish and we shot a tree so the guard at the front of the castle would get distracted. They really need to up their security.

We went through the gates and ran over the bridge that lead to the opening doors of the castle.

The palace of Idris wasn't a boring brick palace. It was something you would picture while reading a fairy tale.

Although the palace was made out of grey brick, the tips of the castle and many rainbow stained glass windows made up for it. When the sun was out, an assortment of colours would be reflected.

Around 25 of our troops stood behind us, and we climbed up to one of the balconies on the third level. We scrambled up the castle using the grooves in between the bricks while the other half of our soldiers charged through the doors making noises everywhere, but being careful to not hurt anyone.

"Okay guys, we've reached the balcony of the room which is next to the study, this is the meeting room I believe?" Julian asked.

Jess nodded, she used to be a maid of the palace.

We smashed through the glass and broke through the door.

A maid screaming 'rebels' from a floor down was our indication to ascend.

The musky smell of gunshots filled the air. Once we opened the door of the meeting room we ran smack bang into the red-head.

I grabbed her arm, "Princess, we have no intention to harm anyone, we just want to make a deal with his highness," I said abruptly.

She pulled her arm and pushed me away, "Oh yeah? What about the screaming maids, huh? I'm not going to let you hurt my people -," she stated.

"I promise you, we -," I started. "No, I don't trust you," she interrupted. I saw her look down the hall, "Luke there's a rebel and she's -," she said frantically.

I started becoming frustrated, "If I was lying, why wouldn't we have taken you or killed you by now?" I exasperated. The rebels behind me nodded.

She slowly started to come to a conclusion.

The guard came rushing over, "Put your hands above your heads, drop your weapons," he exclaimed.

We obliged and slowly put our hands up. Then he took his helmet off. Shock. I gasped. It couldn't be.

"Lucian?"

 **Luke POV:**

"Maia? You're a rebel? What are you doing, around her hurting people?" I was shocked and disappointed. I could tell Maia was surprised as well but she carried on with her mission.

"Please, we only want to reason with you, may a few others and I have a word with the king and queen?" Maia pleaded with her eyes.

"We haven't killed anyone," a rebel added with reason.

"Fine, we'll meet in the meeting room in 10, wait here, don't hurt anyone and we won't hurt you, I need to make sure everyone is okay after the little stunt you pulled," I pointedly directed my eyes at Maia.

"We didn't mean to cause any distress," a girl said. She seemed familiar.

"Clary, come with me," I said, "Okay," she replied.

We rushed down the corridor and went down the stairs to get everyone from the safe room.

"How do you know her?" Clary inquired. "She's from my hometown," I replied. I didn't feel like explaining.

She only responded with a simple "Oh,".

"I really hope she didn't bother you," I said. "Well," Clary said in a sing-song tone. "No, she was fine, I should've used my head though," we laughed.

Once we got to the maid safe room and informed them, I left Clary to Tessa's care and escorted them to her room.

"Clary, please, stay safe IN your room and well we'll see you in the morning," I said, "Tessa, look after her,"

I left with them promising to stay in. "Night, Luke," they said, "Good night,".

 **Clary POV:**

"Okay what kind of rebel attack was that? I realise it wasn't the southern rebels but that was really short, even for the northern rebels," Tessa asked.

"It's almost as if you wanted something to happen," I smirked.

She through a pillow at me, "You know what I mean," she laughed, "Spill,".

It took around 10 minutes to re-tell the events and we were both extremely confused.

"Wow, I wonder what they want to talk about," Tessa wondered. "Yeah, and how do Maia and Luke even know each other," I pondered further.

"Well, you want to find out what the meeting's about? Come on!" I said with a smile in which she returned.

When we were teenagers Tessa and I had discovered secret passageways throughout the palace in which we presumed were used as protection for rebel attacks in the olden days. As far as we know, we are the only people who know of these tunnels.

They lead to every room - apart from the bathrooms. That would be weird. There were only entries to passageways in some rooms but there were holes in the walls of the tunnel and room in which you could see through.

Most of the rooms with entrances are at the bedrooms, the study, the kitchens, hall, garden and maids' areas.

Luckily, there is an entry in my room. When you enter my room, the first thing you see is the King sized bed against the opposing wall and the bedside tables. The ones with octopus legs. There were paintings on hanging on top of my bed from my favourite artists.

On the left of the bed there are some velvet curtains which at the moment covered the balcony. There was a sofa with a foot rest on the right bottom corner, a tea set placed on a mini table. A mirror lays on top of the sofa. This is where I relax and have snacks with my friends.

On the right of the bed there's a door which leads to my wardrobe. On the left side are my shoes, bags, jewellery, tiaras, other accessories and a full body mirror. The right side is as twice as big than the left side because it needs to contain all my clothes.

If you keep waking forward, there's another door at the front and a door on the right. The right door leads to the ensuite which has the humungous bath and shower, two sinks, and an area for pedicures. There's a cabinet which has all my nail polish and decor, hair appliances, towels and bath robes.

The door at the front leads to the recreational space. It has bean bags, easels, a desk, the bookshelves, beanbags, a semi-circle couch which surrounds a TV. Below the TV is a fireplace. I call it my 'chill space'.

As my room is on the edge of the castle, the walls which are 'outside' are made of glass, and the view is spectacular. There is the perfect view of the beach and the sunsets and sunrises.

It's a perfect place for watching movies - and of course there's a mini fridge. With food. Yummy food.

The entrance of the secret passageway is in this room. Behind one of the bookshelves there is a mini door that you can crawl through behind the peeling wallpaper.

"Okay, Tessa, stand outside the door and make sure no one comes in," I said. "Okey dokey," Tessa replied. As soon as she went outside the door I rushed through the wardrobe and to my 'chill' space.

I moved the bookshelf and peeled the wallpaper surrounding the door off. In my closet there is a jewellery box with a lock on it. It contains all my special and important things, in there is the key to my 'chill' space.

To unlock that box I keep the key under one of the loose floor boards under the sofa in the bed area. I grab that key, unlock the box, collect the other key and lock the third compartment of my room up and keep the key in my pocket.

When I walk towards my bed I can hear muffled voices through the door.

"Uh, of course I can help you, um what's your name? " I could hear Tessa ask someone. I wonder who it is, Tessa had lived here since she was little, she knows everyone.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood, you can call me Izzy, I'm the new head designer of the palace, hired specifically for the Selection, who are you?"

"Oh of course, I'm the princess' maid, Tessa, what did you need help with?" Tessa replied.

"Well Tessa, I was just wondering where the queen's office is, I have to meet her," Izzy said.

"Down the corridor, second right, first room on the left," Tessa replied.

"Thanks!"

"Okay, you know what I might as well tell you how the castle is organised, the first floor there is the grand hall where the Report is recorded, the kitchens, storage and the maids' and guards' room. Your room would most likely be there," Tessa explained,

"Ok, cool," Izzy replied.

"Second floor, there is the dining room, library, spare rooms which will be used as bedrooms for the men, and the men's lounge where they can hang out,"

"Mhmm,".

" The third floor mainly consists of the royal wing, so the king and queen's bedroom, offices, meeting room and then there are all the other important staff's bedrooms' including the head guard,"

"Right so I presume this is the princess' room?" Izzy asked.

"Yup. The top floor has the indoor swimming pool and spa, table tennis, a cinema, a top veranda with a barbecue, sauna, pool table and stuff like that,"

"Oooh sounds awesome,"

"It is, well I've stood out here long enough, I should check on Clary now, she's changing into one of the new dresses I made for the Selection," Tessa said.

So far Tessa's doing pretty good. "Oh can I see? I love looking at other people's works l,".

Damn it. I looked down. I was in my pyjamas, "You know what, I'd let you, but...um...the Princess is pretty self-conscious about her body, flat chest and all, so sorry, uh you should get going to see the queen, don't want to be tardy,".

Biggest face palm. I grabbed my pillow ready at hand.

"You're right, I almost forgot! Nice to meet you Tessa, see you around,"

"You too, bye,"

As soon as Tessa opened the door my pillow went smack bang into her face.

"A flat chest? Really?" I questioned. "Out of all the things you could've said, you told her I was self-conscious?"

She just laughed, "Come on we got to get going, the meeting would've probably started by now!"

"Fine, if we weren't short of time oh, you'd get it," I said while bustling the key through the lock.

As soon as we went in we locked the door on the inside and crawled through the mini door.

Once you crawled through you could stand up. There were 7 stairs to walk up so that you'd technically be higher up in the wall.

The tunnels were in between the thick walls of the palace and were very narrow.

Tessa and I had loads of practice through these tunnels so we reached the meeting room in no time.

There were two holes the size of a button which we could see through. The holes were at the top of the walls so no one ever noticed.

We made it just in time, the maid was only just offering the rebels snacks. Everyone was in their seats and the talking hadn't actually started.

I put my finger to my lips to indicate to Tessa to be quiet. She nodded.

"Okay you can't all be in here, who's your leader or whatever of your group" Luke asked.

The rebels murmured, "Maia, Julian and Jess,"

"Fine those three stay, others can leave," my father said.

"So what is it you want?" Luke asked.

"Wow Lucian, not addressing me by my name, what happened?" Maia sneered.

"I suggest you quit the smack talk, you could've hurt someone," my father said.

"Don't mistake us for the southern rebels, we are not them, we don't kill," Jess said firmly.

"Ok then what do you want?" My mum asked.

"We want one thing, we want everyone, and I mean everyone to be able to have equal opportunities and rights, we want fairness," Julian said.

"I beg your pardon are you suggesting that I don't rule my kingdom equally?" My father asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah so you're not as dull as you seem," Maia snapped. My god she's feisty.

"Don't you think she's being a little well...rough? It's as if she has something against the royal family?" Tessa whispered.

I shrugged, I honestly had no clue.

"Watch your tongue I am your king show some respect," my father said with a booming voice.

 **Maia POV:**

Oh if he knew what I had to say to him he'd be in for a shock. The Idris royal family are extremely corrupt for many reasons. Just because he's a One, doesn't mean he deserves respect. You earn respect.

I was going to continue but I could see Julian and Jess shaking their heads ferociously.

"I apologise for Maia's behaviour," she gave a glance of annoyance towards me, "what she meant to say is that she wants the she, well we, our whole group want the castes gone," Jess said classily. She was always the polite, classy one.

"I appreciate your input but that would be nearly impossible," Queen Jocelyn said politely.

King Valentine on the other hand, was getting frustrated, "Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do?"

I could tell our talk wasn't really working. Time for plan B. For Julian to think of something and save our asses. I gave Julian the look. He understood.

"As one of the leaders of the Northern Rebels, I am here to propose an alliance against the Southern Rebels. We have knowledge of the southern rebels that you would need. Spies. They're planning something big for the upcoming Selection. With us on your side there's no guarantee. You need us," Julian said dramatically.

That's what Julian does, makes everything dramatic. It's funny honestly. But everything he said was true.

"Ok, our alliance in exchange for what?" The queen asked.

"We only want to make the Selection earlier, in two days perhaps?" I suggested. Julian and Jess nodded in agreement.

"Give us a minute to decide," Lucian said.

After eating some snacks, the royal committee (King, Queen, and other royal councillors) seemed to come to an agreement.

"We've decided, however we need to check with our royal adviser first," Queen Jocelyn said.

The king picked up the phone and rang a number, "Hi Magnus, how's Camille? Enjoying France?" We couldn't hear what 'Magnus' was saying.

"Mhmm, that's good. The northern rebels have decided to make a deal with us, they want to have an alliance against the southern rebels in exchange for pushing the Selection forward,"

Still waiting. After a minute or two King Valentine concluded the call, "Ok, see you in two days, goodbye," he hung up.

"Sorry, the adviser is with his girlfriend for a break, in France" Lucian said. As if we care.

"Ok so we've decided that-," The king started.

"Achoo!"

"Who sneezed? Who's here?"

 **Tessa POV:**

"Seriously Clary, and you told me to be quiet?" I whisper shouted.

She put her finger viciously towards her lips and kept shaking it. I gave her the look to say, yes, I know you're telling me to be quiet angrily without speaking.

We zoomed through the passageway to my room, put the bookshelf in front of the door, unlocked the 'chill' space door, locked it again because we didn't have time to put the wallpaper up and sped into my bedroom.

"Wow, so your Selection's going to be pushed forward," I said disappointedly. We had things planned before Clary's selection.

"We never heard if it's confirmed," Clary mentioned hopefully.

"No, your dad said 'see you in 2 days' to Magnus," I paused, "Magnus was supposed to come back in a week, that means he's coming early," Clary was stunned.

"For my selection," She had a grim look on her face, "Great,".

 **Julian POV:**

We had left the castle and were headed home. "Nice save Jules! That was a close one," Jess said.

"Thanks Jess," I smiled, "Are you okay Maia? You seemed slightly on edge,". Maia didn't say anything. "Okay," I said awkwardly.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry, I got slightly carried away and I nearly ruined the mission," Maia apologised, "You know my history with the royal family," she said.

Jess put her arm around her shoulder, "It's ok, we understand, that's what Julian's for,".

"Yeah, it's cool," I reassured. Jess pulled her phone out from her pocket, it was bombarded with text messages. Suddenly, her face lit up.

"Guys, guess what? He got through, he's going to be a contestant in the Selection! The royal committee didn't realise he was a rebel!" Jess squealed.

I was shocked, I didn't think the plan would work. Finally, we're going to get what we want.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dunnnn! Finally, the next chapter Clary will be meet the contestants, yay!**

 **This chapter was longer than normal but this is how long my chapters should be from now on.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, follow and favourite if you liked the story. And as per normal, feel free to constructively criticise.**

 **QOTD that I actually need advice for: What's another name that I can call Clary's 'chill space' in her room? Cause 'chill space' is really bad.**

 **Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Meetings

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated, just been busy with my trip to Melbourne and spending time with friends. This is also I really long chapter (just over 6000 words) so that took some time.**

 **In my profile I have put a list of the contestants who are in the Selection for this story. Their names will be highlighted in red once they are eliminated. So you should check that out if you want to know haha.**

 **Just a reminder:**

 **1\. In this story, Jonathon Fray is Jonathon Morgenstern, Clary and Jonathon don't know each other**

 **2\. Tessa and Nate don't know each other**

 **3\. Jace's last name is Wayland because Will and Jace can't have the same last name**

 **Shout outs are down below.**

 **Disclaimer: Rights belong to Cassandra Clare Kiera Cass**

* * *

 **Izzy POV:**

It was time for my first job as head designer of the palace. To make Princess Clarissa a dress for the greetings ball. The ball was planned to be next week but now the ball is in three days due to the of the Selection moving forward. Although that means I'm on a tight schedule I'll be able to see Alec sooner.

It was 8 and it was time for me to get sorted.

After I brushed my teeth I got dressed; skinny black jeans, brown heeled knee boots with tassels and a scarlet coloured tube top with a denim jacket on the top to make my outfit more casual.

My hair was in a braid and I wore simple jewellery - golden studs and a silver chain with mini snowflakes. I made sure my outfit made a statement.

Now breakfast. I'm pretty sure I would eat my meals most of the time with the maids and cooks, but on some occasions I'd have to sit with the royal family and committee to obtain a knowledge of occurring events.

I wasn't very sure of my place in the palace.

Because of the rebel attack yesterday, we were allowed to have breakfast in our room.

After I delved into a delicious breakfast of pancakes with butter and maple syrup, I put my fabrics, materials and prints into my bag and headed to the princess' room where I was supposed to meet her.

My room was on level one so I had to climb up the stairs, to the third floor. Courtesy of my awkward meeting with Tessa I knew where the princess' room was.

I recognised the ornate vase that stood on a glass table and realised I was outside Princess Clarissa's room.

I gently knocked on the door. And there she was. Her fiery hair which hanged loose by her shoulders that made her green eyes pop out. Even in a simple dress she looked stunning.

"Oh what I would _give_ to wear jeans," she sighed. I laughed, that was _not_ what I expected her to say.

She pulled herself together, "Hi you must be new, I'm -," she paused, "wait you would already know who I am," she chuckled.

"You know me as Princess Clarissa, but please, call me Clary, I actually hate being called Clarissa," she said.

"Nice to meet you, _Clary_ , I'm Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy," I said.

"I'm the new head designer here and I was told to come talk to you about your dress for your meetings," I told her.

"Right," she said with a frown, "Come in,". Her room was massive. We sat down on the sofa beside the door.

"So head designer? You look pretty young, how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 18 turning 19," she seemed impressed.

"Wow only one year older than me, I turn 18 this year," she muttered.

"So I'm just taking a guess but you don't seem very excited for the meetings," I said, trying to start conversation.

"To be honest, I'm not even excited for the Selection, I wish I didn't have to do it," she said wistfully.

"Wait you were forced?" I was shocked.

"Yup. I think my parents forgot that It's _my_ life, I'm not a prize," she said ignorantly.

"Well you'll meet some nice people, being cooped up in the palace I take it that you haven't met many men," I said. She nodded slowly than stopped.

"Well there was this one guy who I met at this arts camp, his name is Simon Lewis, you might've heard of him?" Hold up.

" _The_ Simon Lewis?" I said enthusiastically, he's _in_ the Selection, it's like a fairy tale oh my gosh,".

She blushed. "I'd prefer not to be _that princess,_ if you know what I mean,".

My eyes lit up and a mischievous smile crept up on my face, "Honey, I'll make sure that you don't come off as a _dainty, dependent princess,_ remember _they_ have to impress you. How about we have a little fun with your outfit and make it a little, intimidating," I suggested.

"I like the way you think," she grinned.

 **Clary POV:**

"Bye Izzy, I'll keep an eye out for Alec," I said.

"Byee Clary, see you tomorrow!" She said excitedly.

Izzy and I had become firm friends upon just meeting each other. It was nice to have a friend who didn't have to 'fold my clothes' or 'make my bed', who wasn't obliged to like me.

She had stayed for nearly 2 hours, obviously we talked about the dress, then the Selection then about her home life.

Izzy is a 'Four' and worked in the jeweller and fashion section of their successful family business _Pandemonium._

I was meeting all the candidates today just before lunch and then I would have to eliminate some people at dinner.

It was an hour until I had to go meet everyone so I needed to get ready. I took a shower and then a bath - it's disgusting too take a bath when not clean because you're basically washing yourself in your own dirt.

I used a bath bomb that released minerals in the water which made my skin soft and clear.

After the bath Tessa came and did my nails. Some nails were a sparkly silver and others were 'sapphire' as Izzy called it. To me it looked blue but I just went with it.

The bodice of the dress was sapphire and had matching roses hinted with silver decor.

The rest of the dress consisted of ruffles of silk which fell down in swirls from the waist. The right side of the dress finished between the thigh and knee, and the left side finished below the knee.

My hair was up in a high donut bun with wavy strands of hair sticking out. The tiara matched with the silver heels I was wearing.

"Clary. You. Look. Fabulous!" Tessa squealed. "You're going to kill it,"

I grinned. It was show time.

 **Magnus POV:**

It had been a while since I was last in the palace. I was in France meeting up with my girlfriend, Camille who I loved very much.

Now I'm back at work, for Clary's Selection. I still hadn't had a chance to see her before the men came so I wasn't sure how she was feeling.

I've been working here for 10 years and have known Clary since she was 8. Now I'm the Royal adviser which means before the king and queen make any decisions, they have to consult me first. It's pretty cool.

"Charlotte, we should probably bring the boys up to the library to wait outside one of the studies,"

"I'll go get Clary, I haven't had a chance to see her,"

"Good idea," she said.

When I reached Clary's room I gave a knock and the door was opened immediately and I was welcomed by a beaming Clary.

"Magnus! It's so good to see you, how was France? How was _Camille_?" she asked buoyantly.

"Oh I have _so_ much to tell you but we have no time, so don't stall, we have to go to the library now," I told her.

"Come on," I gestured out of the door with my hands.

"Ugh, fine she," she groaned. While we walked to the library we used this time to talk.

"How did you know it was me? For or all you know you could've hugged a rebel instead," I asked.

"You have a specific knock," she said plainly.

"Right," I said. Weird observation. "Holy!" I was so excited by just seeing her I didn't even notice her outfit.

"What Magnus?" she exclaimed.

"Oh no hun," I chuckled, "I just noticed your outfit. You're. Dead. Drop. Gorgeous," I practically fangirled.

"Aw thank you, you look _dazzling_ as well," she complimented.

"I know, don't I?" I gushed. My outfit consisted of a black suit with a velvet bow tie. I wore an assortment of rings and velvety eyeshadow with some glitter.

I liked being colourful.

We reached the library, and my, my, my.

"Clary you got a hot-, um dashing bunch of men," I whispered. She raised her eyebrows. I needed to be professional.

"Well, you can go into the private study now," I said giving her one last hug, "Good luck," I whispered.

When she entered the study there was a couple seconds of silence until someone broke it with a wolf whistle and everyone started to chat.

Charlotte bustled into the room, "Boys, hustle down, this noise is inappropriate for a library," she said.

"My name is Charlotte Branwell and I'll be your sort of guider through your time during the Selection," she smiled.

Ah Charlotte, always so organised.

"Now I need you to line up in alphabetical order - first name, beside that book case," she pointed to a shelf about 5 metres away from the study.

"That would mean, Alexander Lightwood would be first," she looked at me, "Magnus,

before anyone goes in learn their name and maybe give them some advice," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

 **Alec POV:**

Why did _I_ have to be first, out of all the 25 people. The royal adviser glided over towards me. Oh god.

"Hi, I'm Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet someone, oh so handsome," he smiled mischievously.

Was he flirting with me? Say something Alec. Don't just stand there, "Uh..." I said awkwardly.

"I'm only joshing you, you are for the princess only," he winked.

"Right I said," I didn't really know what to say.

"I love a silent man, sexy you know?" My eyes widened.

"Oh you're a laugh, I'm joking, _again,_ "

"Alexander, you may go in," Oh thank god this conversation was too awkward.

"Alexander, what a sophisticated name," I heard the adviser mutter. I couldn feel heat rising in my cheeks.

Get him out of your head. I took a deep breath as I entered the room and bowed, "Nice to meet you princess Clarissa, I'm -,"

"Jet black hair, crystal blue eyes, you're polite, you must be Alec? Just call me Clary," she smiled.

I gave her questioning look, "I'm friends with Izzy - anyone who's Izzy's friend _or_ relative is my friend too," I chuckled.

"Classic Izzy, befriending the princess the next day she comes to the palace," we both laughed.

"She's honestly a delight," she said.

We continued conversation thanks to our common factor Izzy. I gotta thank her for that.

The princess wasn't anything I thought she would be. I think, I could do this.

 **Jace POV:**

When Alec came out he came straight to me. We arrived here in the same plane and became fast friends.

"She's really nice, I think she'll like you," he said. I looked over the room and noticed the royal adviser staring intensely at us. Wait he was staring at Alec.

"Dude I don't mean to alarm you but that Magnus guy is _checking_ you out," I smirked.

Alec glanced casually at Magnus, "Nah, probably checking _you_ out," he said quickly.

I thought for a second, "Yeah, probably," I agreed.

I decided to change the topic, "So who do you think-,"

"Alec!" a girl who resembled Alec shouted. She jumped up on Alec's back excitedly, "It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

Alec shoved her _gently_ off her back, turned her around and gave her a hug. That's when they realised that there were other people in the room.

Alec pulled back sheepishly, "Jace, this is my sister Isabelle but we all call her Izzy,".

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"You too," I said. Izzy just had this excitement in her personality which made her a likeable person. I liked this chick.

"Isabelle! What are you doing here?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was just _dying_ to see my brother,"

Charlotte nodded understandingly, "Well you've seen him, so you need to go," she said, "You're a distraction for the boys so," she whispered while laughing.

Izzy simply smiled, "Bye everyone!" Then she bounced off to do who knows what.

This other dude then came up to us, he looked very much like Alec. He turned to Alec, "So you're sister, she's quite the catch," he said bluntly.

"Yes I know very well," Alec responded.

"Nice to meet you _Alec,_ " he turned to me.

"You too, _Jace_ ," this guy was bugging me.

"Congratulations, you know our names," I said sarcastically.

"Aren't you the life of the party," he replied,

He laughed, "I'm Will Herondale, pleasure to meet you," he said attempting to be charming. Didn't work.

He waved his hand, "You guys are a bore, talk to you later," and he left.

Probably to go annoy someone else.

Alec smirked, "He was just like you," I rolled my eyes.

"Wrong, I actually know how to make people like me,"

"Oh really? Is that why no one is talking to you?" Alec replied.

"You're forgetting something, you're talking with me," I said.

He glided away, "Not anymore," he smirked, "Goodbye," he said in a sing song voice.

I smiled, "Bye," I couldn't take Alec seriously.

Until my meeting I decided to talk with this guy called Sebastian.

 **Clary POV:**

There was 3 minutes between each meeting. _Who's next? James Carstairs_.

In between that 3 minutes I would skim through that person's file.

So James was the eldest son of the head of guard in China. My father wrote a note, 'useful connection'.

The door opened, and a man walked in with silver hair and slanted eyes. He bowed, "Your majesty, my name is James Carstairs, I'd prefer to be called Jem," his smile was infectious.

I grinned back, "Please take a seat, you can just call me Clary," I said.

Time to start my conversation like I started every other conversation with the others, "How-,"

"How are you?" he paused, "Sorry for interrupting," he chuckled. I followed,

"That's ok," I replied.

"Okay, so what do you enjoy doing?" He asked, "Like what's your hobby?"

"I like art," I paused, "No, I love it, pastels, drawing, painting, all of it, what's your passion?"

"That sounds wonderful, I enjoy playing the violin, it's something I do to unwind and relax, you know what I mean?"

I nodded. Back and forth we kept asking each other questions, wanting to know more about each other.

Time had passed and soon someone was rapidly knocking on the door, "In a minute!" I said.

"Before you leave, I must ask, you've asked, a lot of questions and I was wondering _why?_ None of the other boys did," I said quite plainly.

"I'm not trying to be rude but this competition? You're the prize to it," he said frankly.

"The prize is to get to spend my life with you, and honestly, I'd like to get to know you as much as I can," I smiled wistfully, he's so charming.

"God, it's been a pleasure, but I have to end it here," I said sadly.

"Pleasure's all mine," he said politely.

He waved to say goodbye while opening the door but to his amusement a rather tall black haired contestant fell clumsily before his feet. He obviously was leaning on the door.

It was Alec. "Alec, oh my gosh are you okay?" I asked worryingly.

Jem offered a hand but Alec pushed it away. Alec swiftly got up and brushed his fingers against his pants.

He turned around and gave an annoyed look, "For goodness sake I'm not that Lightwood boy! I don't know why everyone's getting so confused," he said while shaking his head.

"I'm more handsome, more fit, more charming and -,"

"More arrogant," I said while rolling my eyes. Jem held his hand to his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"You know what, I'm going to take Will out, he can be quite the trouble," he grasped Will's hand and dragged him out he room while Will pouted like a 5-year-old.

Due to Will's outburst I wasn't able to have a look at the next contestant's portfolio. Oh well.

 **Jace:**

"Jonathon Herondale, you're next," Charlotte announced.

I walked in the room cooly and bowed. Once I lifted my head and I was looking directly looking at the princess' eyes my heart stopped for a beat.

She was gorgeous.

As I stared into the princess' eyes I decided that the princess, was hot. Thank god, otherwise going through the competition would be pretty hard.

I smiled, time to use my Wayland charm.

I brushed my fingers through my hair, "Afternoon, I'm Jonathon, but you can call me Jace, nice to meet you," I said while my eyes traced her body. I gave her a seductive stare. She gave an annoyed look.

"Hey hotshot, quit the flirting, we've only just met, look at my face and not my body, that is what you do in a conversation," she said bluntly. Gee this kid has fire.

I smirked, "You know for a _princess_ , you've got quite the tongue," she just sat their stirring the spoon in her hot chocolate,

"So I've been told," she said plainly

She lifted her head from the cup, "How are you?" she asked even though she clearly didn't care.

"Good thanks,". There was an awkward silence.

I have no clue what Alec was talking about because this girl did not seem too nice.

"Are you going to ask back?" she asked.

I looked at her, "No, you're probably having the _time of your life_ , having to pick out of 25 men to be you're husband," I joked. Her eyes flared. I don't think she got the joke.

"Excuse me?" she was astonished. Not used to people not babying her. "Unlike you and the other 24 boys, the Selection was not my choice, it was your decision whether you wanted to be in the competition you know," I shook my head.

"You either wanted fame, money, or _me_ but who am I kidding or you wanted to ditch your family," she whispered seethingly.

"You want to be a _free man?_ well guess what? You are _now_ here near free in this place, instead you're cooped up here like a prisoner," she said furiously.

Oh no she didn't, " _Princess_ , would it enlighten you to know that I have _no_ family, I am a 6 and my 'house' only has one room," I started.

"You know for someone who lives in a palace and is freaking royalty, you sure do complain a lot," the princess was taken aback.

"I joined the Selection for the money, something _you've_ never had issues for," I started to spill.

"I needed it, I have _no one_ , it may sound like I'm using you, but if I fall in love? In love with _you_? That would be even more spectacular," I stated. Another awkward silence.

The princess' cheeks were flushed and sympathy washed away in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I could not imagine what it would be like without parents, please forgive my bratty self, I, I-,"

"Princess, it's time for Jonathon to leave," Charlotte said, not knowing of the heated conversation going on.

I stood up from my chair, "Goodbye," I realised that this would be my last time here. Why would I not be eliminated. The princess simply waved.

God I messed up _really_ bad.

 **Clary POV:**

Once Jace left the room I let out a big sigh of relief. The amount of guilt I felt was insane, I was acting like a stuck-up, spoilt, brat and I needed to get it together.

I brushed it off, knowing that Jace's family, well, lack of family life would haunt me at night. Do lots of Sixes have no families? If he's only a Six, what about a Seven? I already know being an Eight would be hell.

I looked on my list, next was Jonathon, _oh god not another one_ , I thought. _Clary, pull. Yourself. Together._ Okay, Jonathon Fray, caste 3, movie producer/director that's pretty cool, and 19 years old. Okay.

The door opened, and a tall blonde hair, blue eyed man walked through. Not _another_ Jace. "Good afternoon Princess Clarissa," I kind of zoned out to what he was saying because of his English accent. It was, prestigious. He bowed, "Pleasure to be of your acquaintance," he said charmingly.

"You too,"

"So I saw that you're a movie director, what's your favourite movie?" I asked.

He thought for a second, "I quite fancy the Matrix, not only does it have an interesting plot but it has been filmed beautifully,".

"Yeah that's a good movie," I said.

"You know one day we should go to the cinema in the palace and watch a movie while you tell me the wrongs and," we both laughed.

He had an intriguing look on his face, "So that does mean you're not going to eliminate me?" I blushed.

"At the moment yes,"

He made a clicking noise with his tongue, "Oh,".

"Well I'm glad, I ran into the queen, your mum, and she was an absolute delight," he said.

"I can only assume that your father is just as pleasant since she chose his highness in her Selection," he said.

"Hmm you'd be surprised," I chuckled. "What about your family? Tell me some things about them," I asked.

His face cast down for a second, "My father was cheating on his wife with my mum, then one day he got my mum, Lilith, pregnant, I was the baby," he said solemnly.

"He left as soon as I was born and I have never met him,"

"That's terrible," I said, "Do you know his name, or anything?" I asked, maybe one day he would meet him.

"I'd rather not talk about this," I nodded in agreement, "What's your favourite food?" he asked.

"This is going to sound weird but uh burgers, so good," I said dreamily.

After the family talk we kept conversation light and by the end of the meeting I knew a bit about Jonathon and he was nice.

"It was great talking with you, but it's the end of the meeting," he got up from his chair.

"Thank you, it truly has been wonderful to talk with you,"

"Likewise, also, your accent is uh ravishing, just thought I'd mention that," he smiled.

"Goodbye your highness,"

"Oh no, you can call me Clary,"

"Ok," he turned, " _Clary_ ,"

 **Jace:**

We had made it through all the meetings and we were waiting to be escorted to our rooms.

I sat down with Alec and some other guys. Their names were Raphael Santiago, Sebastian Verlac and Jonathon Fray.

We were preoccupying ourselves with delicious dainty sandwiches while we talked about our hometowns.

In the midst of all the chatter we heard a scream, "Simon Lewis!" it was the princess.

"Probably excited to see a _famous pop star_ ," Jonathon snickered. _Typical girls._

But then the two embraced each other in a hug. They knew each other, but how?

"Clary, I can't believe I'm seeing you again, you, you, look gorgeous," he stuttered.

The princess gave him an admiring look, "Thank you," a pink colour rose to her cheeks.

"I really have to go though, after dinner meet me at my room, we can go out to the gardens," she suggested.

"Okay bye Clary," Simon said endearingly.

She stood on her tippy toes and gave Simon a peck on the cheek and left in a heartbeat.

Simon brushed his fingers to where she had kissed him with a goofy look on his face.

Aw he's in love. How pathetic.

 **Clary POV:**

I was so excited to see Simon but first I had to pick who to eliminate. My dad said that he didn't want a Five or below to continue so he said to keep a couple of people from those castes. So in the low castes there are five people, they are Dorian, Peter, Anselm, Gideon and Jace. I had a pretty good idea of who I liked and didn't like from that group so I was good.

And I had two more people in mind to eliminate. Wow this wasn't going to be as hard as I thought it would be. I looked at the clock, one more hour until dinner. Suddenly the door flung open and I screamed.

I grabbed the candle-stick which stood on the tea table and turned around, ready to pounce. My opponent however was an amused Tessa.

"Oh my god," Tessa said in between laughs, "The candlestick," more laughing, "Wow."

"Shut up," I whined.

"Fine, details?" she asked expectedly.

I sighed, "Well, there was Izzy's brother who was a gentleman, you know? Not rowdy like some of the other boys," Tessa nodded.

"Anselm just seemed like a bad guy, Chaol was too serious, Mark seemed caring, loved his family, Ithuriel was literally an angel, Will, oh my god he's hilarious, I'll have to tell you about him later," Tessa looked overwhelmed but I continued.

"James, he likes to be called Jem was a sweetheart, Raphael, he seemed okay, wasn't very open, Jordan was nice but he seemed a little self-absorbed, Jonathon and I kind of had an awkward moment," Tessa gave a questioning look.

"We briefly talked about his cheating father," Tessa opened her mouth shocked but abruptly closed it when I kept on talking.

"I may have raised my voice on another guy called Jonathon, but everyone calls him Jace and then Simon, oh he was perfect," I said, "You know we're going to go for a stroll outside the palace after dinner," I told her dreamily.

"Hold up, why'd you yell at Jonatho-, Jace?" Tessa asked.

"He was being rude, he technically said that I'm 'happy to have 25 men competing for me',"

Tessa's eyebrows raised, "Either Jace is really brave or really stupid for saying something like that, if he said that in front of your parents he'd be eliminated immediately," I nodded in agreement.

"You are going to eliminate him, right?" Tessa inquired.

I scoffed, "You bet."

Tessa looked at the time, "Clary _you_ have to go to dinner so I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye!" I said cheerfully. She wrapped her arms around me, "Good luck, don't embarrass yourself," she whispered.

"Uh thanks?" I said in response. Tessa gave me one last smile and hurried off.

Time for dinner.

 **Tessa POV:**

The plan was to quickly eat dinner and use the passage way in Clary's room to see what goes down in the dining room when Clary announces who she is eliminating.

I know this may be nosy, but isn't this what best friends do? After I quickly ate my dinner, I thanked the cook for the delicious meal and ran swiftly to Clary's room.

I made it into the passage way and found my way to the dining room. I tried to find where the two holes were while being as quiet as possible.

Luckily, I had just made it in time for their desert. The holes were placed behind where the royal family sat so I could see the contestants.

As soon as the deserts were served Clary stood up. She was in the same ensemble as earlier accept she left her hair out.

"Hi everybody, meeting all of you has been a tremendous moment of my life, but sadly, 5 of you will be eliminated," Clary started. The boys started looking at each other, tension rising.

"I'm telling you now, however, you'll leave tomorrow morning after the _Report_ where the elimination will be announced again." I took a deep breath.

"Those who have been eliminated, don't take it personally, you all are remarkable people."

"The people who will be leaving us are Dorian Havilliard, Peter Johnson, Russel Moon, Raziel Angel, Chaol Westfall and," Clary paused. _Jace duh._ What was taking her so long?

"And Jeremiah Ballard," I put my hands to my mouth in shock. And accidentally banged my elbows against the wall. "Shoot" I muttered. Everyone stared at the wall I was standing in.

I could see Clary's eyes squinting until she caught my lingering eyes where the holes were. She suddenly smiled she knew I was there.

That smile was short livid as some of the men started asking 'Why? Why me?' or 'I was being so nice,' and some quite rude remarks about Clary saying she was 'spoilt,' and 'bratty' and 'ugly'. These men were over-reacting.

Jocelyn stood up, "Silence, don't call my daughter those names," she said fiercely, "She wasn't rude when announcing the names so you shouldn't be either, the Selection is a competition, all of you will get eliminated except for one," she looked around the room and eyed the contestants, "So start behaving like gentleman." Jocelyn stated.

She turned to Clary, "Darling, you can go to your room now," Jocelyn said.

"Gladly," she got out of her chair, "Oh and Simon, we are still on for tonight," she said firmly.

God Clary was not in the mood. As soon as she left the room I left the dining room and found my way to the opening of the passage way in Clary's room.

 **Clary POV:**

I had just reached my room and changed in to some jeans and a shirt. Tessa came out of the 'chill space' and into the bed area. "Clary, how are you feeling," she asked.

"I've never felt this guilty in my life before," I put my hand to my forehead in distress. We sat on my bed and Tessa put an arm around me, "Hey, it's not your fault, honestly they _needed_ to man up."

"You know all of the guys were actually nice, half of them I had to eliminate since their caste was 'too low'," I sighed. "This was you're first elimination, it's ok to feel guilty, but in the end, it is the Selection that determines who _you_ spend the rest of your life with, remember that," she said.

"I never really thought of it like that, thanks Tessa," I really did mean it.

"Please, Clary, it's no problem, I should probably leave you be, don't want to be here when Simon comes."

"Right, see you tomorrow," I said. She waved and closed the door.

This was a big day.

 **Simon POV:**

After what just happened in the dining room I wasn't sure how this little meeting with Clary would go. See I _know_ Clary. She's a firecracker. And she's tough to handle when she's upset or angry and I haven't seen her in a very long time and I'm just an anxious guy, period.

I stood outside her door, _okay, you can do this_ , I told myself. Taking a deep breath, I gave a knock on the door. The door opened almost immediately and a smiling red-head stood before my eyes. She was no longer in her blue get up but in a pair of jeans and a shirt with some boots.

She came in for a hug, "Come on, let's go," she grabbed the leather jacket lying on her sofa and put it on. Together we were walking and talking until we got to the palace gates.

There were some guards there, "We cannot let you exit the premises, your highness." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Please, we'll be fine, we're only going out for like ten minutes,"

The guard kept persisting, "If you want we can stay around you, but far so that I don't hear you, is that ok?"

Clary huffed, "Good enough."

"Come on Simon," Clary leaded me to a bench.

"So how was meeting everyone? You seemed a bit overwhelmed at dinner," I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Interesting, and yes it was overwhelming, but are you proud of me? I kept my cool," I said.

I laughed, "Very," I said.

"How's your sister?" I asked.

"Oh Rebecca's very good, she's got an internship in New Zealand," I replied.

"You know New Zealand has the _best_ burger place, Ferg's Burger, literally my paradise," Clary said.

"Yes I remember at camp when we snuck out of our room to a burger place and you said that the burgers were nothing compared to Ferg's," I said.

"I also remember when we pulled that prank on Johnny and he ended up stuck on the floor from the sticky glue," we chuckled.

"Poor Johnny," I laughed.

We kept reminiscing on our past memories until Clary said she had to leave. She said her father wanted to see her.

"Do you want to come back inside?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm enjoying the fresh air, I'll come in later, bye," I waved.

"Bye Simon, great to catch up," I grinned.

It was great speaking with Clary. A great feeling.p

 **Clary POV:**

My father was calling me to come to his office. I didn't think he'd keep this up because of the Selection but I guess I was wrong.

"Hey, I'm going back to the palace, you can go back to your post," I said to the guard.

Once we walked back to the gates I thanked him for guarding us, "Ok, goodnight your highness," he told me.

"Night," I said.

I climbed up to the third floor to my father's study but then his door busted open and my mum came out, "Maia, the northern rebel," she was panting "said that the southern rebels are coming to attack, right now."

"What?" I exclaimed.

She clasped my hand, "We have to get to the safety room."

"Where's dad?"

"Way ahead of us," she replied.

We were running to the closest safe room.

Bang.

Windows were breaking from a higher floor.

Luckily we reached the safe room without anyone seeing us.

My dad was talking calmly on the phone to Luke, "Tell all the guards to leave there posts and come to the palace, the southern rebels are invading."

I could hear Luke reply, "Roger that." Then it hit me. No, no, no this cannot happen. I started freaking out,

"Mum, Simon's still outside!"

* * *

 **Damn I just love ending the chapters with rebel attacks. I'm sorry for making this really long, but I wanted to get the meetings right.**

 **Tell me your thoughts so far.**

 **Shoutouts for reviews/follow/favourite:**

 **1\. CarissaCampbell**

 **2\. CielM4**

 **3\. Shadowhunterslover-forever**

 **4\. WintersDarkness88**

 **5\. swaff7822**

 **Those were the new people, those who review regularly, I appreciate it :) Thank you to all!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Another Rebel Attack

**Merry Christmas! Can't believe I finished this right on time for Christmas (Well it's Christmas in Australia). This chapter is shorter (2143 words) than the others but I'm sure the last chapter (over 6000 words) makes up for it.**

 **Also thank you for 20 reviews, 12 follows and 11 favourites! I've reached past the '10' mark for everything :) I really appreciate it.**

 **From the 28th to the 9th I will be in Sydney with friends so don't know how updates will go.**

 **Shout outs down below, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns these lovely characters**

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

I lunged towards the safe room door, "Clary, you _can't_ leave," my mum exclaimed.

"What about Simon? He's out there all alone," I argued.

"What good will you do going out there? Foolish if you ask me, if there's a chance something happens to him, then the same would happen to you as well, it's not like you can prevent anything from happening," my father said. Wow didn't even _try_ to tell me lightly.

"Right so I'm supposed to _wait?_ " tears started building up in my eyes. But I controlled them. Princess'. Don't. Show. Emotion.

"Yes, that's exactly what you're supposed to do," my father said firmly.

Magnus consoled me, "Biscuit, Simon's going to be just fine,"

I really, really, _really_ hope that he will be ok.

 **Will POV:**

Alarms were ringing in the palace, just as I was about to go to sleep. It had been quite the day and honestly I was looking forward to a nice nap in my silk pyjamas. The door swung open, "Will there's a rebel attack, get your tush off the cush," Jem frantically said.

I would've laughed if the situation weren't so grave. Yes, _the_ Will Herondale does know when to be serious - when someone's about to get hurt and when there are ducks involved. Torturous, filthy creatures they are.

"What are you waiting for, come on!" Jem exclaimed.

"But...my pyjamas!" I protested.

Jem widened his eyes in shock and amusement as if he just realised what I was wearing.

"Pink pyjamas?" he questioned.

"Baby pink," I corrected, "I can't go in _these_ ," I groaned.

"Will, it's _fine_ , would you rather die?" He had a point.

"Fine you win this argument; I'll get you back!" I huffed. Jem pulled my arm, we started running.

"I _win_ this fight? Will, I'm saving your freaking life!" Jem exasperated.

"Saving my life, embarrassing me, it's a twofer," Jem simply rolled his eyes.

He grabbed my hand, "We don't have time for this, come on,"

We were running, "Where exactly are we going Jem?"

"To the closest safe room, I know where it is, I read the _Selection_ handbook," _Of course he did._

We turned around a corner and saw a girl - a maid, on the floor, struggling to get up. She had thick brown curls and a grave expression.

She looked up, her steely grey eyes were pinned on us, "The Rebels are upstairs."

"Oh my god, we have to help her get out of here, what's your name?" Jem asked frantically.

"Tessa, I tripped on the rug and I think I twisted my ankle," she said.

I looked at her swollen and purple ankle, "So do I," I said quietly to myself. Unfortunately, she heard, and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You guys go, I can't let you guys get hurt for me, you're contestants, it wouldn't be right," she said with disdain.

"And it would be foolish of us to just leave you here, we're gentleman, c'mon." I cheered.

We helped Tessa up and let her put her arms on our shoulders.

"The maid safe-room is on level 1, we can get there quicker if-,"

"Level 1? We're on level 3, no you're coming to our safe room and I don't care what you say," Jem said firmly.

"I second that."

"You can't do that, only contestants are allowed in there, you'd get in trouble," Tessa protested.

"Well rules were made to be broken," I told her enthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes, "You know I like your pyjamas, nice colour." She 'complimented'.

I sneered, "You know you could be a little-,"

"Please shut up!" Jem exclaimed, "Can't you hear the gunshots getting louder, they're closing in on us and I can't concentrate with you two bickering,"

Now that he mentioned it, it would probably be a good idea to keep walking and stop talking, "Well why are we still talking, go faster," I yelled.

"Okay, the safe room is just around that corner, we're nearly there." Jem said comfortingly.

We reached the corner. We opened the door. We went in.

A wolf whistle. "Ooo Herondale, rocking the pyjamas."

"Shut it Wayland." I scorned.

After Jace's remark about my pyjamas, everyone noticed Tessa.

"What's she doing here?" a guy called Raphael asked. Many others were wondering the same.

"Guys, so technically Jem and I, mainly me, saved Tessa's life," I began to re-tell this fabulous story.

"Jem and I were running, trying to finding the safe room and then we came upon Tessa, scrambled over the floor,"

"I was not 'scrambled over the floor'," Tessa exclaimed.

I ignored her, "Then we carried her here, the rebels were not too far behind us but we luckily made it back in a nick of time," I finished dramatically.

"Before we reached the door Tessa said that she'd be in debt to me forever for saving her life because I was her hero," I said dramatically.

"Um that did _not_ happen, I did _not_ say that," Tessa said.

I scoffed, "You know, I," I looked at Jem, " _We_ never got a thank you,"

She paused and hobbled around to Jem, "I never got your name,"

"I'm Jem," he gestured to me, "And this is Will."

"Thank you Jem," she gave him a hug, her eyes twinkling, she limped towards my direction, "Thank you too, _Will_." She said my name with distaste.

I gave her my dashing smile. She narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway," Tessa started, "While I'm in here I think I might as well tell you _all,_ " she said, giving all the contestants a penetrating stare,

"If any one of you _hurt_ Clary, uh I mean the princess I will personally come and hunt you down, and remember I have access to your rooms," she pointed at her uniform,

"And I could do _whatever I want_ ," she smiled innocently

"Just telling you all." She added.

 **Clary POV:**

It had been nearly an hour and I was completely freaking out. We heard a knock against the wall.

Silence filled the room.

A muffled voice spoke, "Val, the palace is clear, the Northern Rebels helped us," It was Luke.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Luke opened the door up and I ran and gave him a hug.

"Is anyone dead?" I asked urgently. His expression was grave.

"Yes, some soldiers, two maids and-,"

"Was it Tessa?" I panicked.

"No, no," he assured.

"Thank God,"

"And a contestant," Luke said. I sucked in.

"What was his name?" I asked worryingly.

"His name started with an 'S', I can't exactly remember, let me check," My heart dropped.

Luke went over to some of the soldiers. And me? Tears started filling my eyes and my cheeks went bright red.

I was on the verge of sobbing. But princesses knew better. We were taught to be strong during hard times.

Out of the entire Selection, the only thing I was glad about was Simon. And now he's gone. Gone.

I would never see Simon again. Never see him speaking. Never see him being his goofy yet cute self. He was dead.

"Clary," Luke called out. I pulled myself together, wiping the tear streaming down from my cheek, so Luke wouldn't see.

"The contestant who died, it was Sebastian Verlac."

 **Jace:**

I was having a nice time with Will. Our conversation started with me insulting him about his pyjamas and he just laughed along. I enjoy having people like that for company.

We then talked of other things along with Alec and Jem.

The door opened abruptly, and the princess charged in and saw Tessa, "Tessa, where's Simon?" she asked urgently while hugging Tessa.

She slowly backed out of the hug and looked around, "Clary...he's, not here."

Her face went blank. And I knew what was going on in her head. Since I've lost both my parents I know what it's like to lose someone. What hurts the most? The feeling that you're _never_ going to see them again. All those moments, achievements that you were planning to share with them? Are gone.

It leaves you hollow.

She started muttering, "It's all my fault, if I hadn't left him outside this wouldn't have happened." Her ears perked up once she heard a specific voice. She ran outside and the contestants, including myself followed.

The princess was talking to the head guard in a distressed voice, "Luke, Simon's not here, he's gone!" she cried. Luke consoled the princess by wrapping an arm around the princess' shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey, you don't know that for sure," he told her.

The princess hugged him tighter. I wondered why the princess wasn't being comforted by her dad.

"Clary!" a familiar voice exclaimed. The red head turned around and her eyes widened like saucers. She rushed down the hall in excitement,

"Simon! I'm so glad you're safe," she said, tears streaming down her face.

There was a girl with light brown coloured skin and chocolate curls who was walking beside Simon. When the princess reached Simon she launched herself into Simon's arms and unintentionally pushed the girl away.

She wiped her tears away and looked at Simon's face, "You know, Lewis, you got me scared for a second," she said calmly.

She looked up at Simon and their eyes locked, the princess looked at everyone around her, the contestants, her parents, the maid - Tessa, the guards then back at Simon. Suddenly, she pulled Simon in for a kiss. The kiss looked pretty intense and it's just awkward looking at people making out so I decided to go.

"Lightwood, let's scram," Alec nodded, "Herondale, Jem, you can come with us," and they followed.

 **Tessa POV:**

After Clary's and Simon's _incredible_ smooch I decided to go to the maid's quarter and get Clary's dress for the _Report_ tomorrow checked. It was a deep indigo colour, strapless and itcovered her legs. The dress waist down had a silver silk see-through outer layer. The bodice was striated and had splashes of silver glitter here and there.

Clary had a silver bracelet with some purple charms she could wear to match the dress. Once I checked the dress I changed into my nightgown and went off to sleep.

Thoughts of the recent rebel attack, Clary's _second_ kiss with the guy who was her first kiss, Will, Jem, jumbled together filled my head and left me to doze.

 **Next** **Morning:**

It was 30 minutes until the _Report_ would start and the room was bustling with camera men, the royal family and other workers. The other maids and I were already seated and were talking excitedly about who they thought was going to be eliminated. Even though I knew who was going to be eliminated.

I had a lovely chat with Jocelyn, which came to an end when Louis, the host of the _Report_ told us to get to our seats.

The _Report_ started in 3...2...1.

As usual, the boring things were mentioned before the _actual_ important stuff. Finally, they got to talk about the rebel attack, where they announce Sebastian Verlac's unfortunate death.

The king gave an inspiring speech, assuring us that we will punish the Southern Rebels and _try_ to reason with them.

"I would like to say a thank you to Maia Roberts, a northern rebel who did not only warn us about the southern rebel attack but also saved another fellow contestant, Simon Lewis," King Valentine said.

This was a shock to me and apparently a shock for Clary too as shown from her face, looked surprised. A girl walked up who I recognised. She was walking beside Simon before the _big kiss_ last night _._ It was Maia.

She explained that she saw the rebels surrounding Simon however they weren't killing him because they were planning to kidnap him for ransom, being a famous pop star and all. Maia and her team shot the rebels surrounding the group and she escorted Simon to a hideout in the forest until Luke called to tell her it was safe at the palace.

Simon nodded in agreement.

Louis took over the mic, "Now it's time for the princess to talk about the Selection."

Ooo Clary's first speech.

"Greetings people of Idris, it has been a pleasure to meet with these gentleman, as it has helped me learn more about this country," she started.

She gave a more descriptive explanation of her time so far during the Selection and finally came to announce the eliminations.

"These gentlemen are wonderful people and I wish the best of luck to them for their later life endeavours," she looked around, "Sadly, in the end, only one contestant can stay, which means some people have to go," she paused for dramatic affect.

"Originally only five contestants were going to be eliminated, but because of Sebastian's death, two more will be eliminated. The contestants who will be leaving us today are Dorian Havilliard, Peter Johnson, Raziel Angel, Chaol Westfall, Russel Moon, Anselm Nightshade and Jeremiah Ballard," she let this sink in.

"Thank you, your highness, but now it is time to end the show," Louis stepped in.

"As there is nothing else left to tell, I'm going to say, thank you folks, but that's it for today Idris!" Louis said in a perky voice. The cameras stopped.

"Oh thank _god_ that's over," Clary sighed.

Eight down. Seventeen to go. This competition's going down fast.

* * *

 **Obviously since there aren't 25 main characters the elimination wasn't very interesting haha. I'll see if I can update.**

 **Shootouts:**

 **Kate92FS**

 **Shadowbabe123**

 **strawberries12**

 **RunawayReader**

 **Thank you too all these people and those who regularly review! Love to hear your thoughts on the story.**

 **QOTD: What's your favourite part of Christmas?**

 **Hope you have a fantastic Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6 - A funeral

**Hey, just a VERY important clarification:**

 **The 'Sebastion Verlac' in this story isn't the big, bad, brother of Clary's, he's the _actual_ Sebastion Verlac. Jonathon Fray is the supposed brother of Clary's.**

 **Disclaimer: The reason this story's been rated T will be known in this chapter**

 **\- I don't own characters**

 **I apologise for silly mistakes, I'm away from home so I could only edit on my phone.**

 **Btw I've uploaded a collection of oneshots on Malec so I'd appreciate it if you'd check that out :) Thank you!**

 **Hope you all had a great Christmas!**

* * *

 **Izzy POV:**

It had been a week since the southern rebel attack, and the misery of the massacre was still lingering in the palace walls. There was to be a honour service for those who died - Sebastion Verlac, maids, guards.

I was at the royal council meeting at lunch so I knew what would be happening for the next few days. Tomorrow would be the service, then the rest of the week Clary would be having a _bunch_ of dates while the contestants do prep with Charlotte in order to prepare for their first task. Then by the end of the week, Clary will be able to eliminate some people.

Now I was on my way to Clary's room to tell her what was happening because that's what friends do.

I was about to just go into Clary's room without knocking like I did with my other friends, but I remembered she's the princess. So I knocked.

"Come in Izzy," Clary cooed.

"How did you know it was me?" I wondered.

"Your boots, no one else in the palace wheres heels," I looked down at my feet and stomped them around to see the noise it makes, "Ah, makes sense," I said.

"Anyway I was just at the council meeting, _so_ , I need to tell you _everything_ ,"

Clary laughed, "Come on," she pointed to her bed, "Spill."

 **Clary POV:**

"Ughhh," I groaned, "That's _so_ much in only _one_ week," I complained.

"Well I guess that means we should plan my service out-,"

"Your dates!" Izzy interrupted.

"We can do your outfit _after_ we plan your dates, you're free all day right?" Izzy asked.

"I have a meeting at 5, but that's probably to tell me all the stuff you've told me right now," I replied.

"Ok well that's in 3 hours so that's plenty of time," Izzy said enthusiasticly.

"Now who do you want to have a date with?" she asked.

"It's not so much _who_ I want to go out with, it's about who I need to get to know better," Clary said.

Izzy pointed her pen at Clary, "You, are smart,"

"Thank you," Clary smiled.

"So I know Simon the best, he's like one of my closest friends, so-," I looked at Izzy who had her eyebrows raised, "What?" I asked cluelessly.

"You kissed him," she said pointedly.

"I though he was dead!" I retorted.

"Right, anyway, keep going," she said.

"So there's no urgent reason to have a date with Simon," Izzy noted this down.

"Okay you still have sixteen more men to have dates with," she said.

"And only seven days to have them all," I sighed.

"Can I help?" Tessa asked. Wait Tessa?

I zipped my head around towards the door, "We need your help," I said, "Come in, _please_ ," I said In desperation.

"Tessa is the definition of organisation," I told Izzy.

"Great! Remember me?" Izzy asked Tessa.

"How could I forget," Tessa said.

"So you know you can do a double date, like take two guys at a time," Tessa suggested.

"I never thought of that," Izzy said. She pointed her pen at Tessa, "Now _you_ are even smarter,"

"So seventeen guys, seven days, 2 dates a day, and three of those dates will be double dates, done!" Tessa said enthusiastically.

"Well that isn't overwhelming," I muttered.

"Ok so who should be the double date people?" Izzy asked.

"Let's ask Tessa, she _was_ trapped in a room with them," I said, staring at Tessa.

"Well," Tessa started in thought, "I think Jace and Will would be an interesting pair."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Jace was poking fun at Will's pink PJs and they kept bickering, it was entertaining," Tessa replied.

" _Pink_ PJs?" Izzy snickered.

"I _know_ right," Tessa chuckled along with her.

I gave Tessa a look, "Don't you think that would cause trouble? Them bickering?"

"Oh no they were jokingly making fun of eachother," Tessa reassured.

" _That_ then would be funny," Izzy agreed.

"Okay, then, next pair?" I asked everyone.

"Simon and someone," Izzy said almost immediately.

I gave her a questioning look, "Because he's famous, no one's really talking to him so he has no friends, it would be good for him to spend time with another contestant," Izzy simply said.

She was right, "I'm observant," Izzy shrugged.

"Clary, who's someone nice?" Tessa asked.

"Uh Jem's nice but he's quite good friends with Will and, Simon might feel a little intimidated," I said.

"A famous pop star?" Izzy asked.

"You don't know him like I do, Jonathon's nice too, Ragnor's ok, um Jordan!" I exclaimed.

"He's nice _and_ chill, they'd be great," I smiled.

"Ok, one more pair," Izzy though hard.

We sat there for about ten minutes trying to think.

Then I gave up.

"You know what? Who cares if they don't get along, if they want to be king anyways they need to learn to cooperate with _anyone_ so I'm just going to pick a random two names for the last pair," I declared.

"Ok so uh," I glanced at the list, "Meliorn, and Bat,"

"Bat? What kind of name is that?" Tessa asked.

"It's actually Bartholomew," I told her.

"Let's stick with Bat," Izzy said.

"K done," Clary said, "Let's do the dress now,"

 **The next morning:**

 **Will POV:**

It had been a distressed week, everyone's mood's at a zero because of Sebastion's death.

Today was about a negative 0.5 cause of the funeral.

Don't get me wrong, he would be missed but it was tiring walking around the palace with everyone mourning.

Right now the contestants were sitting in silence in the garden in front of the casket where Sebastion Verlac lay.

The princess walked up to her throne in her black dress. Her sleeves strung around her neck - it was completely glitter-fied. Although the dress was black, I'm pretty sure I was temporarily blinded.

The dress waist down had layers of lace, that went down to her ankles.

"She looks gorgeous doesn't she?" I heard Jace murmur.

I snickered, "Jace has the hots for the princess," I teased.

"Like you weren't just staring at her," Jace sneered.

I rolled my eyes. Well they rolled three quarters of the way, they had stopped at the appearance of the maid. Tessa.

Obviously her get-up wasn't as extravagant as the princess' but she still looked...nice. She wore a simple black day dress. The sleeves went just below shoulders, the dress fit nicely around her waist then fell down in swallows until just below her knees.

She was walking to the seats at the back with her other maid friends and she was laughing.

At least _someone's_ smiling. "At least I'm not eyeing the princess' maid." Jace said mirthlessly.

I blatantly ignored him, "Have you seen Jem?"

"Why the change of subject, _William_?" Jace snarked.

"Ugh Herondales can be oh so _annoying,_ " I muttered under my breath.

"Damn what's gotten into you, you just insulted yourself," Jace said.

Whoops probably shouldn't have said that. Luckily Jace is too dumb to realise.

"Hey guys," Jem said.

"Look who decides to show up, didn't take you to be the tardy kind," I smiled innocently.

"Oh what do you care?" Jem said, taking a seat next to me.

"You're right, I don't care, I'm just glad you came, you saved me from Jace," I said while Jem chuckled.

"What he do now?" Jem asked with mock interest.

Before I could answer, Jace decided to open his big, fat mouth again, "He fancies the maid, the one you rescued,"

Jem's eyes froze for a milli-second but abruptly returned to normal. I don't think anyone noticed. Well apart from me.

He shook his head, "The maid? She's nice and all but you don't want to go off track and get in trouble."

"Of course _that's_ what your thinking about," Jace said quietly to Jem.

"Anyway, why _were_ you so late?" I asked.

"Uh I-,"

"Boys! You must be quiet now, the service is beginning," Charlotte instructed.

Guess we'll never know.

 **Clary POV:**

I placed my rose on top of Sebastion Verlac's casket.

"That is the end of the service, thank you for paying your respects, you may leave," my mum said.

I walked down the aisle of the garden and a maid, Jessica I'm pretty sure, stopped me.

"Miss, the king wanted me to hand this to you," it was a note that stood on a silver plate.

I smiled graciously, "Thank you."

I opened the note.

 _Dear Clarissa,_

 _My office after dinner (7)._

 _Your father_

I spat and crumpled up the note and threw it away in the gardens. I could not tolerate him beckoning me over just for his pleasure.

Then I went back over to where the paper was and threw it in the bin. I knew better than littering.

Time for a long, boring dinner.

 **After dinner**

I crept up to my father's office - not because I wasn't supposed to be there but simply because I was nervous.

Gently, I knocked on the door. I was in my night gown, wearing a robe on top of course.

"Come In," I heard my father's voice.

I went in with the gloomiest look on my face.

"You know I'm on the verge of getting a husband? I really thought we'd be done with this," I said with a tinge of hope.

Maybe he called me in to say he's not going to do it anymore.

"Lower your voice Clarissa," and my hopes were crushed.

He twisted the lock in the door and led me to the compartment in his office where there was a bed.

My father closed the door to that compartment, swiftly pulled my body closer to his.

"Make one noise, or tell a soul, and I will slap the shit out of you," this is what my father told me every time.

I nodded weakly, scared.

"Take your clothes off," he demanded. I whimpered with reluctance. I wasn't budging.

A smirk crept up on that devious face of his, "Or don't, more fun for me."

* * *

 **Dun, dun! These chapters keep getting shorter and shorter so I'm sorry, but I have to end the chapter here.**

 **Next chapter will be longer because Clary's going on her dates!**

 **Thank you to those who followed, reviewed and favourited.**

 **Enjoy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Night time wandering

**Hey, hope ya'll new year was good! Sorry for not updating, I'm in Sydney with friends.**

 **I also apologise for silly mistakes, I don't have my laptop with me.**

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

 _His hands groped around my body. His hands. My father's hands. How disgusting. It's been a year now. My mind goes numb and I don't really register what happens. I moaned - so did he._

 _His fingers trailed my figure - places they shouldn't be in. They crawled further and further and-_

"Agh!" I suddenly woke up. I rubbed my head, itching to get the memory of my _father_ out of my head.

I got up from my bed and drank some water from my bottle. It was nearly four o'clock.

Lying in bed, I realised I was not going to sleep anytime soon so I decided to read. Maybe one of those Shakespeare stories that Tessa's been egging me on to read.

Perhaps I could read until I fall asleep of boredom.

This didn't work - one, it was actually rather interesting and two, Shakespeare was quite the romantic, so all I could think of was my Selection. And my dreaded father.

I put my robe on and decided to wander in the halls for sometime.

There wasn't much on the third floor, just the royal quarters, offices, meeting rooms and stuff like that.

I decided to go down to the second floor where there was a gateway to the flower garden.

There were some guards but I simply said I had some trouble sleeping.

I was on my way to the garden when I heard someone gasping. The noise was coming from the bathrooms.

I rushed into the bathroom only to find someone throwing up in the sink.

It was Jem!

 **Jem POV:**

I felt someone's hand on my back, "Are you alright?" a distinct voice asked urgently.

After a minute of not throwing up I turned around - my vision was hazy, so the only thing I could see of the person was a vibrant red colour.

The colour...it was their hair. Wait, red hair? Oh god it was either the princess or the queen.

My mind was too sloggish to register anything.

"Jem, can you hear me?"

The sight of her hair suddenly started fading away, and the floor was closing in and-

"Oh my gosh he's fainted!"

 **Clary POV:**

I panicked. I didn't know what to do, other than picking Jem up and hurrying him to my room.

Luckily he was quite thin so it wasn't too hard.

I ran through the halls, searching for someone.

 _Where are the guards when you need them._

Once I reached my room I gently put him on my bed.

His silver hair, etched in sweat and his palms were sticky.

I sent a message to Tessa.

 _SOS_

 _It's Jem_

Tessa and I had these emergency texts which when sent, would give out a specific alarm noise that would alert the other person they're needed.

In about ten minutes Tessa came in through the chill space, "What happened?" Tessa exclaimed.

"I, i was walking, going to he second floor to the garden and then I found Jem in the bathroom, puking and then he fainted, so I brought him here," I stammered.

Tessa peered over at Jem, "Good you put some ice packs on him,"

"I'm gonna call a nurse," Tessa said.

I nodded.

In almost two minutes a nurse came with charcoal coloured hair and slanted eyes.

"Oh dear, he's unconscious." she muttered while putting her med-kit on the floor.

She checked his pulse, "He's still alive, pulse is a little slow, but he should be fine, could you please move to one of your other

rooms, in your Uh room." She said awkwardly, looking at us expectedly.

I wasn't really used to listening to orders so it took me a moment to respond.

Tessa and I went over to the 'chill' space.

"What do you think's wrong?" Tessa pondered.

"Well best case scenario it was just something he ate, worst-case, let's not imagine," I said with a long face.

We sat there for about 20 minutes until the nurse came knocking on the door.

"Come In," I said.

"He's conscious now," the nurse said.

 **Jem POV:**

I woke up in a bedroom. Actually 'bedroom' wasn't even the right word, the room was _massive._

I found myself lying in a four poster bed, the nurse who had helped me had gone further into the room to get the princess. The last thing I remembered was puking in the sink.

Soon, the nurse returned followed by the princess,

"Jem, oh my gosh are you alright?" Clary asked.

I nodded, "I think it was just something I ate, I'm allergic to nuts so," I excused.

"And the fainting?" Clary persisted.

"I have a tendency to have fainting spells, it's all okay," I reassured.

Clary still looked doubtful, "If you say so," Good now that's dealt with.

I faced the nurse, "Thank you _so_ much, I really appreciate the help, especially this late," I paused and looked at the time, "Or early. What's your name?"

The nurse smiled, "My name is Aline, Penhallow."

"Well nice to meet you Aline," I said.

"I'm sorry, I have to cut this short, I need to go to the infirmary and report this incident," Aline said.

I froze. "Can you like _not_ report this or tell anyone about this incident, please?" I pleaded.

"Jem! You fainted and threw up at practically 4 in the morning!" Clary exclaimed.

"Clary, I told you, this is normal," I tried explaining.

"I agree, why would you want to cover this up," Aline asked seriously.

"I don't want to draw attention, I'm a contestant in the Selection, and I don't want to be seen as a _sick_ or _weak_ ," I exasperated.

"Hey, Jem, the competition is to 'win me', and I happen to like you the way you are," Clary comforted.

"Aline, _please_ ," I insisted.

Clary and the nurse seemed to have a conversation through staring until Aline finally spoke.

"Fine. One condition. You need to tell another contestant about what happened tonight and if anything similar happens again you report straight to the infirmary, got it?" Alone instructed.

"Yes Ma'm," I replied.

"Good, now I _need_ to go," Aline said.

"Thank you so much Aline," Clary said.

"Yes, I really appreciate it," I added.

"No problem your highness, it was lovely to meet you Mr Carstairs, good bye," Aline has gone.

"Jem are you sure you're going to be alright?" I jumped and turned around and found Tessa leaning on the wall of Clary's walk in wardrobe.

I shook my head, "I didn't see you," I said.

"I didn't like seeing you lying there,"

"Well I'm fine now, so no need to worried,"

"That's good," Clary and Tessa said one after the other.

"Well you should probably all head to bed, Tessa can you take Jem to his room, don't want him fainting again,"

" I can take care of myself," I protested with a frown.

"No way, you're coming with, Good night Clary!" Tessa said firmly.

"Night," Clary replied.

 **Tessa POV:**

"I'm assuming you know the way to your room," I said.

"Yes, I do. It also isn't necessary for you to come you know?" I said in hopes of her to leave.

"Nice try," I said. No way he was going down there by himself.

He led me down the stairs to his room. "Well here we are," Jem said.

I was about to say something before someone cut me off, "Well, Well here we are indeed,"

Jem's face turned to a look of annoyance, "Will." Oh god this looked bad.

"Jem, dear, what on _earth_ are you doing wandering the halls with _the maid,_ in the middle of the _night_? And I thought I was bad." Will said, clearly amused.

I cleared my throat, "First of all I'm not just _the maid,_ I have a name which you very well know," I retorted.

"Will, it's not what you think," Jem added.

Will started cooing, "Jem and Tessa sitting in a tree k-I-s-s, ow!"

"What was that for?" Will squealed. Jem just slapped him.

"You're being really loud and I don't want everyone on the second floor to know," Jem exasperated.

"To know what? That you've been _canoodling_ _with the princess' maid?"_ Will scoffed.

I facepalmed, "Jem are you going to tell him otherwise he's going to torment us for the rest of the Selection!"

I narrowed my eyes at Jem, "You're supposed to tell someone anyway."

"Ugh fine," Jem groaned.

I smiled and crossed my hands, "Good."

"I threw up and fainted in the bathroom," Jem mumbled.

Will's eyes widened in shock, "You What?"

Jem gave Will a sheepish look.

"And the maid," I rolled my eyes, "'rescued' you?" Will said, trying to get a grasp of the situation.

"No, the princess found me in the bathroom, took me to her bedroom, called Tessa and the nurse," Jem said plainly.

"And I'm walking him down to make sure he doesn't faint or anything," I added.

" _Right_ ," Will said narrowing his eyes.

"Well you've brought him down, it's practically 5am, I'm here, and Jem can take care of himself, so _bye_ ," Will said gesturing down the hall.

I gave him a look of annoyance. "Thank you Tessa for bringing me down here."

Slowly, a smile appeared on my face, "It's no problem, but I do have to go now, good night,"

"Night," Jem said.

* * *

 **This chapter was meh. Ok I'm sorry there are no dates but there WILL be in the next one.**

 **I also apologise for the short chap, but I wanted to update! It would be a while if I included the dates.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows...they are nice...I appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dates Day 1

**Hello you awesome readers!**

 **Just wanted to say thank you for the love on this story, I know it's not much but it means a lot to me :) Do you think we can get to 20 follows? That would be amazing! I am back home btw...anyway...on with the story...**

 **Also I update every 5 days so next update is on the 15th.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters sadly**

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

I rubbed my head in exhaustion, still tired from last night's dilemma. Today I would have two dates - one with Raphael Santiago and the other with Jonathon Fray.

Thank god there was no double date today. Because of the late night I decided to eat breakfast in my room.

It was a delicious breakfast - toast with egg and avocado spread, as well as a berry smoothie. Yes, I eat a large breakfast.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in,"

The door swung open, "It's just me," Tessa said.

"Recovered from yesterday?" I asked.

Tessa shook her head, "Seeing Jem lying there, he looked weak, but angelic with his silver hair and eyes,"

My lips turned down.

"But don't worry, when he called in sick he had breakfast in his room, so I offered to take the food in and I was able to speak with him. He said he was just tired, he looked much better," Tessa reassured.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good."

"Anyway I came to get you dressed, you have two dates today!" Tessa said brightly.

I groaned, "Don't remind me."

Tessa gave a soft chuckle, "Who are they with? Any double dates?"

"Nope, just Raphael and Jonathon - the British one," I said.

"Okay, well I've decided what you're going to wear and it's pretty good," Tessa plainly. _Pretty Good? If Tessa says it's pretty good it must be._

"Well go on,"

"It's a strapless silk dress - mixture of red and orange and it covers your legs, there's also a black petticoat to go over," Tessa said unusually excited.

"I don't understand this is just like any plain old dress," I said, baffled.

"Ah huh, but here's the cool part, obviously if you're going out of the palace and into the city, you don't want to wear that,"

I nodded, waiting to see where this was going.

"Well," Tessa put her hands on the dress wear the knee would be and ripped -.

"Omg Tessa! What am I going to wear!" I exclaimed. This was the stupidest thing Tessa had ever done. And Tessa doesn't do stupid things.

She simply laughed, "What's so funny? The tailors are going to _hate_ you," I said.

"Clary, you can attach that part of the dress back on,"

My mouth dropped, "See," Tessa said while attaching the dress. I was still speechless.

"It works like this, there's a layer of fabric which has some sort of sticky thing behind the inside of the bottom of the dress that you can stick the other piece on, and therefore you can tear it."

She explained, extremely poorly.

"Ok, but how?" I asked. I mean Tessa can make dresses, but not of that calibre.

"Izzy." She uttered.

"Makes sense," I agreed.

"Now go take a bath and do whatever and get ready! I'll leave leather jacket on your bed in case you go out. It'll look so good with the dress ripped," Tessa cheered.

 **Raphael POV:**

"So what's the princess like?" I, among the other 16 contestants asked.

We were all sent to the Men's room, the area where all the contestants can hang out, for 'bonding time'.

"She's um nice," Simon stammered.

"Come on, give more details," someone shouted.

"Yeah! Yeah!" many, including myself, cheered.

"I'd really rather not," Simon said sheepishly.

Jace groaned and rolled his eyes, "You know for a world famous pop star, you really seem to be having some trouble handling just a _little bit_ of attention."

Will snickered, "Up top Wayland!" Will said, his hand ready in the air for a high five.

Jace just looked at him funnily, "A high five? What are we, six?"

"Wow, you can just never pass up the chance to insult someone, am I right?" Will replied.

The two boys laughed their heads off until Jem cut them off, "Haha yeah none of you are funny," Jem said with a 'serious' expression.

Soon the boys broke off from interrogating Simon and went into separate groups. I was with Alexei, Raziel and Jordan.

I looked at the time, "Wow, I gotta go." I said urgently.

There was a murmur if 'Good lucks,' as I exited the room.

I don't know if it was bad that I was the first date. Maybe she just wanted to have the date with me and get it over and done with. Or was it good?

I sat in the foyer, waiting for the princess as instructed. Soon, she arrived in a glamorous red dress, making her hair stand out.

"Hey Raphael," she said.

"Nice to see you, your highness," I said whilst giving her a peck on her hand. At that touch the princess' eyes widened - only for a split second, but I noticed. I was very perceptive.

"You can call me Clary," she beamed.

"Okay Clary, what would you like to do?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "Let's go outside in the gardens then we can decide,"

I nodded in agreement.

She led me down out of the foyer and outside of the palace and we sat on a bench.

The flowers were gorgeous, an assortment of Lilies, tulips, roses, lavender, that shone from the sparkling sun.

As I was admiring the flowers I saw a female walking in the garden, she seemed to be walking towards us.

"Maia," Clary said surprised, "What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"I am staying in the palace as representative of the rebels," the girl, Maia said.

"They picked me because I rescued Simon," Maia said, smiling a little bit too much.

"Here on a date I presume?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, with Raphael," Clary looked at me.

"Hey," I waved.

"Hi," Maia replied.

"Anyway, I've got to go, organise my room and stuff, guess I'll see you around," Maia said.

"It was nice to meet you Raphael and a pleasure to see you your highness," Maia said with a curtsy.

"Likewise," Clary said with a small grin.

And like that, the dainty girl with chocolate curls went off to the palace.

"So, what's there to do here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well we can go out for lunch, we can go up to the top deck and swim, play table tennis and stuff, we could watch a movie and snag some food from the kitch-,"

"Can we cook?" I interrupted, a little too excitedly.

Clary seemed a little shocked, "Um sure, why not?" she said smiling.

 **Clary POV:**

 _Ding._

"That's the cookies!" I said enthusiastically while putting my baking gloves on.

"Ooo how'd they look?" Raphael asked, actually intrigued.

It was good to see him doing something he loves, cooking. He seemed a little more relaxed and started to loosen up.

I sniffed over-exaggeratedly at the choc chip delicacies, "Amazing."

Raphael chuckled, "Good."

"Now, as promised, we can make something _you_ want to make," I said, pushing my finger on his chest.

Raphael thought, "Nachos!" he yelled, as if nachos were the answer to life.

"But not the nacho chips nachos, the nacho fries nachos," he said as if that made sense.

"You won't get Nachos like mine, my _abuela_ taught me how," he smiled, reminiscing at the thought of her.

It was nice to see; I didn't have any grandparents.

"So how do you make them?" I asked.

"Well it doesn't take long, I like to have my nacho fries with slow cooked beef, do you want to do that?" he inquired.

"Okay sounds yum!" I replied.

"To make the potato fries you first need to cut and peel the potatoes into its fry shape," I nodded.

"Then you need to soak them for about 20 minutes, after, you have to drain and dry them then you fry them." he said.

"Oh that's it?" I asked, a bit surprised.

He chuckled, "No, it's then half done - after you have to drain and _cool_ them,"

I gave him a questioning look, "Is _that_ it?"

"Nope, you have to fry them again - until golden, then you drain the fries, and then you eat!"

"Wow, not too hard," I said.

"Then the slow-cooked beef, pretty straightforward - So is the dip," Raphael added.

"In the dip you just put sour cream, beans, avocado, spicy tomato salsa, grated cheese and some cut up tomato and onions," Raphael finished.

"I'm drooling at the thought," I said dreamily.

He chuckled, "Well let's get cracking!"

So I was on cutting vegetable duty - which included the tomatoes, onions, avocado and potatoes.

Luckily there was already some grated cheese in the kitchen which the cook, Agatha was kind enough to offer.

I did this while Raphael did the beef, and I might add, it smelt delicious.

Then together we cooked the fries.

"So do you cook often?"

"Yes, with my sister, Rosa and _Abuela_ ," he said with much love.

I sighed, "I wish I had a sister - or a brother,"

"Don't worry there are its cons," he joked.

"But I still love her very much," he smiled at the thought.

I smiled as well. "What about your parents?"

"Well my parents are divorced, my dad is the royal adviser for the Mexican royal family, and my mum fled, who knows where," Raphael said.

"My dad's so busy, so we live with my _Abuela_ ," Oh god the way he said Abuela made him sound sexy. But you know, considering 'Abuela' means grandma, I was kind of revolted at my thought.

"At least I know If I marry you we'll be eating delicious food," I muttered.

Raphael froze, letting go of the butcher knife in which he was cutting beef with.

He cleared his throat. Oh god that was awkward.

I gave him a sheepish look, "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, what I meant was that you're a fabulous cook,"

He simply brushed the comment off, "I know what you mean, I was just caught off guard by the word 'marriage',"

That's when a question hit me, "Was it your own choice to be in the Selection?" I abruptly asked.

He seemed to flinch at the question, "Yes, and no," he replied drawlingly.

A look of slight disdain appeared on my face. _It's not like everyone here actually wanted to marry me. Remember Jace?_

"Well my _abuela_ was is getting old, and you know, _someone_ needs to look after my sister, so, yeah," Raphael said with a smile.

"It was my choice," he added firmly.

"That's awfully considerate of you, Raphael,"

"I love my sister more than anything," he said wistfully, he glanced at the grill, "The beef's ready!"

I gave him a lopsided smile, "Let's put everything in the bowl and dig in!"

He grinned, we shoved the contents into the bowl, beans, avocado, sour cream, salsa, beef and fries.

I took a picture of the food and Raphael as we began to pig out.

"I haven't had Mexican food this delicious in ages," I said, my mouth filled with fries.

"Scratch that, this is the best Mexican food I've had ever!" I said joyously.

He chuckled, "Well that's an honour, my abuela will be very happy," Raphael beamed.

"You have a little something here," Raphael pointed next to my lip.

I was in the middle of spooning some beef in my already filled mouth when I froze, "Hmm?"

He chuckled, and brought himself closer, gently wiping off the smudge of sour cream from my face.

I felt my cheeks becoming flushed from the contact. His finger lingered on my cheek a little while longer as Our eyes locked.

I hastily got up, this was to awkward for me.

"Well, this has been great," I smiled, probably a little too much. He looked confused.

"Food is delicious, you seem like a nice person, but I have to do some stuff before my date with Jonathon,"

I told him, in which he responded to with a subdued face, as if he forgot I will be having dates with 16 other people.

"This has been really fun, I hope we can do it again sometime," he said, managing to force a smile.

I divided what was left of the nachos into two containers - one for Raphael, the other for myself.

Taking my jacket and the container I went to the door, placing my hand on the knob.

I slowly twisted it open and left with a mere "Me to."

 **Tessa POV:**

"He actually wiped food from your face? With his _own_ finger? And your _eyes_ locked?" I asked amused.

Clary hopped on the bed, "Mhmm."

I shook my head, "My god."

"It was, fun, we made Nachos and cookies," Clary said.

My eyes widened, "Food?"

Clary laughed, "Yes, _food_ ,"

"Yum," I replied.

"We also went into the gardens and-,"

Suddenly, Clary sat up on the bed, "I almost forgot to tell you, _Maia's_ staying at the palace!" Clary looked alarmed.

"That's odd," I replied, "Anyway, no time to fret, because you're supposed to meet Jonathon," I glanced at my watch, "5 minutes ago."

"Oh shoot, thanks for the heads up," Clary said sarcastically.

 **Clary POV:**

God this was the _second_ time I was late today. I felt like a mad woman rushing from date to date.

Again, I was too meet Jonathon at the foyer, and there he was, _on time_.

I gave a slight chuckle, "Sorry for being late."

"No need for apologies, it is very nice to see you, your highness, I mean Clary," he said, his accent drawing me in.

 _Today was just the day for sexy accents._

I plopped down on the seat next to him, "What do you want to do?" I asked, about to give some suggestions.

"Let's see a movie," he said immediately.

"Raphael told me about what you guys did, so I wanted to do something which wouldn't tire you out, and come on, _everyone_ loves movies," Jonathon explained.

"Sounds good, here, we can go to the cinema room," I said while getting up.

Jonathon looked astonished, "A cinema room?" he said, with what I'm sure was a bit of bitterness.

"It's not as big as a cinema, it's just two very large seating areas, a big screen, and the walls and floor just happens to be velvet," I said frankly.

He chuckled, "Awesome."

It was good that Jonathon decided what to do quickly. Shows he's firm, and can make decisions - good quality for a leader.

Once we reached the cinema room I made some popcorn and slushees. I know, I'm extremely childish.

"I can't believe you have a slushee machine," Jonathon said wide eyed, admiring the cinema.

"What's your home life like?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Well as I said before, my father cheated on his wife with my mum," He started.

I didn't really know how to respond so I stayed silent.

"They weren't expecting me, so my father ditched my mum and they stopped seeing each other, well that's what my mum told me,"

"That's awful, your father should've owned up to his actions," I told Raphael. "Do you know his name? What he looks like?" I inquired.

Jonathon hesitated before replying, "No."

"Oh," I dutifully said.

He looked up at me again, "Now I live in England with a few mates, and life's really good, so don't worry," he assured.

"What about your mum," As soon as I asked I regretted the question, a frown fell upon his face.

"As soon as I turned eighteen, she left me," Jonathon said scornfully.

I felt a wave of sympathy, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise, my mum was an absolute whore, always getting drunk and going to the club, that's where they met you know? My parents," He said shuddering.

"Now I'm in Idris, America, with you," he said, trying to lift the mood.

"Oh what torture," I joked

Before he could reply I heard the _ding_ from the microwave, so I went to go get the popcorn.

"Now what movie?" I asked.

He shrugged, "What you got?"

I came to the cupboard filled with movies - there were all kinds.

From Barbie, to Star Wars, to the Conjuring to The diary of the wimpy kid. We were stocked.

"I was thinking comedy? You agree?"

"Yeah sounds good," Jonathon replied non-chalantly.

"So some good movies are The Parent Trap which I _love_ , High school musical, the Game Plan,"

"The game plan? Isn't that the movie with Dwayne Johnson and he's a football player? I saw a scene where he was wearing a tutu," he said laughing.

"Oh my god actually?" I said literally choking on my popcorn, "Game Plan it is!" I said enthusiastically.

I popped the DVD in and hopped on the couch. We brought some blankets in case it got cold. Although living in England, I doubt Jonathon would use the blanket.

The movie started - the around two hours were filled with mainly laughs, some tears because I'm a sook, and lots of gushing at how adorable Peyton, the daughter was.

There was also some turmoil. I don't know if Jonathon felt it but _I_ definitely did. It was mesmerising seeing how strong a father daughter relationship could be.

It was something I yearned for, yet, I know it would probably never happen.

Only Tessa really knows how I feel for my dad. Tessa's seen the way he gets drunk and calls in sick the next morning with the 'flu'. He keeps that a secret even from mum, but Tessa is good friends with some of the nurses and so has told me.

"Hey you all right?" Jonathon asked, pulling me out from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, still sort of deluded.

"Are you feeling alright?" He questioned again.

 _Not Really._ I thought in my head.

"Aw why is that?" He asked.

Wait did I say that out loud? _Damn it._

"Doesn't matter," I said brushing the matter aside.

Jonathon got a fierce look in his eyes - indignation, protectiveness, it was a bit weird honestly.

"You can tell me," he said softly.

"I barely know you," waving my hand as if to disregard the issue.

"Clary," he said seriously, "it must be a lot of pressure having to pick a husband out of 25 people, eliminating people who end up hating you because in reality they didn't really do anything," Wow really hit the jackpot with that.

I don't really understand where he was going with this. If anything his 'speech' was making me feel worse.

"But I _promise_ you, if I get eliminated, I will remain your friend," he ended dramatically.

A friend. That would be nice.

My lips quirked up, revealing a small, yet gracious smile.

He sat there quietly, letting this sink in, letting me delve into my thoughts. His arms suddenly were resting behind me on my shoulders, our bodies nestled closer together. I shivered at the touch.

If he's a friend, I can tell him about my dad. Friends tell eachother things, right? I could feel the tears yearning to spill.

"Clary," he said softly.

His accent broke me; I could not keep this in any longer. Otherwise I'd cry, and a princes and never loses control of her emotions in public.

"Fine," I snapped, "my father abuses me."

Jonathon's eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting that to be the problem.

"Happy? No more questions, don't tell a soul otherwise you will be eliminated," I huffed.

"And I'm sure my father would strip you of your caste and cane you."

I pursed my lips, "And I wouldn't like that," I added quietly.

Jonathon was too dumbfounded to say anything.

"Now if you don't mind," I said, hastily pushing myself away from his arms and grabbing my jacket, "I have to go, it was a great movie," I said half-heartedly.

"Uh this has been really-,"

I left without him getting to finish what he was saying. I know it's rude but I was not in the mood, and as a friend, he'd surely be able to understand.

 **Jonathon POV:**

"Already, you barely told us anything from the date," Jordan groaned. The other contestants from the Men's Room murmured in agreement.

"Well I'm tired, you'll all get your chances eventually on a date with her eventually," he waved his head dismissively,

"Now I'm heading to bed, good night."

And with a murmur of 'good nights' I headed back to my room - or so they thought I did.

Instead I ventured up to the royal quarters, heading to the king's office.

I gave a firm knock, "Come in," I heard a stern voice.

I went in.

"Ah, you must be Jonathon," He said, intrigued, "You requested to meet with me? That's not something contestants are expected to do," he eyed me suspiciously.

"I simply wanted to have a little chat with you." I said, crossing my arms and taking a seat.

His eyes fumed, "You know I though English men would be more well-mannered, no 'good evening', no 'your highness',"

I scoffed. You may think that I was going to be in big trouble for not 'respecting' the king but I had leverage.

"I know what you do to Clary," I stared at him and his beady little eyes, "If you lay one finger on her precious little body I will make sure everyone finds out," I said with a devilish grin.

He scornfully laughed, "And who would believe you?"

The king became serious, "Threaten me again I will have you stripped of your caste and caned,"

He twirled his pen around as if he were thinking, "I'll say, you pursued Clary without her consent, seems fitting," he glared.

"Enjoy the rest of this week, because there Is no guarantee, I will have you eliminated for your attitude, not having you as king," he spat, clearly disgusted at the thought.

Now it was my turn to scornfully laughed, "Hmm my turn to talk," I slammed my hands on the desk, my eyes filled with rage, "If you so lay a finger on Clary _or_ eliminate me I will inform _Idris Weekly_ of your rendezvous with people at clubs."

He finally started to take me seriously, although still remained guarded.

"And what makes you claim such a thing?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"It just so happens you had a little fling with my mother, _while_ you were King and therefore _while_ you were with your wife who just happens to be the Queen." I said slyly.

"No way," he mumbled, staring at me bottom to top.

"So I suggest you listen to what I have to say - don't hurt Clary, don't eliminate or hurt me, because I have evidence and _plenty_ of people at home who know you're, Well _our_ secret, that wouldn't hesitate to expose you if anything were to happen to me," I gave him a devious glare.

The king's eyes widened in horror, "Shit," he muttered.

I pulled the haughtiest face ever and sneered, "That's right."

I got up from my chair and headed for the door.

"Goodbye," I paused, " _Father."_

* * *

 **Next chapter will focus on the double date with Jace and Will so that's something to look forward to.**

 **Yes that is how you make fries and a nacho dip, and yes, you should watch the Game Plan, it's on Netflix and is hilarious.**

 **People who haven't reviewed before (I'm not annoyed haha just curious to see if anyone will) review to this chapter for a change :)**

 **QOTD: Simon X Maia or Simon X Izzy**

 **Answer: Simon X Izzy :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Dates Day 2

**Hey, I'm going to try to keep these Author's notes short and sweet from now on. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

I got a note from Jace and Will saying that they wanted to do something out of the palace for the date so, luckily, I was able to wear some _normal_ clothes.

At first I just wore some jeans and a baggy t-shirt but Izzy practically scolded me. I told her I never get to where casual clothes but she retorted back with 'You're on a date, dress to impress'.

So I was tactfully forced by Izzy to wear her own olive tank top with thick straps, tucked into my skinny black jeans. It showed off my shoulders and arms.

I wore a long, yet simple golden chain and knee high caramel-brown boots with tassels. I also carried a leather jacket just in case it got cold.

Now I stood in the foyer, _on time_ , waiting for the two hooliga- I mean gentleman.

Finally, they came snickering down the stairs like a bunch of jocks. They were wearing similar things - jeans and tight tees which showed their defined muscles, and _whoa. Clary, let's not go there._

"Okay, so we were thinking bowling, lunch, and a stroll around the park, how about that?" Jace asked optimistically.

We hadn't really talked much after the awkward meeting, but he clearly seemed to be over it and the 'I-don't-care-about-anything' Jace was back.

So I'm going to pretend like _I_ don't care.

"Yeah Jace, that's a brilliant idea," I said ten times more enthusiastic.

An awkward silence washed over us due to my unusually chirpy voice. Obviously, Will was the one to break it.

"You know talking in high pitched voices doesn't hide the strain you have," he started talking seriously.

"I understand that you guys might be nervous, considering you're spending the day with me, someone so gorgeous, hot, sexy and…" he said his voice gradually getting louder and louder.

Jace scoffed, "Ok thanks Casanova you can shut it now," he said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed, "Okay, I just have to tell Magnus - the royal adviser, that I'm leaving, I'll be right back."

I spun around and ran right into Magnus, "You'll have to go with a guard or two," he said firmly.

"Eavesdropping huh?" I said, crossing my arms together.

"You need to take a guard," Magnus repeated.

"Do we really? It's supposed to be a date!" I retorted.

"Now, biscuit, you know the rules, a rebel or even just a citizen could attack you, or kidnap you at any moment," Magnus reasoned.

"What about Tessa? Can she come?" Jace asked, but looking in Will's direction and smirking for some odd reason.

"My maid? You know her by first name?" I asked in disbelief, "Wow didn't know she got around this quick."

Magnus thought for a second, "Okay, she can stay with you but a guard will have to stay around the perimeter,"

"Sounds good to me!" I chirped.

"Well I'll leave you with your dates," he said eyeing the two boys - for a little longer then acceptable, I didn't care though.

"Tessa? Where'd that idea come from?" I asked turning myself to Jace.

"Bowling would be boring with just the three of us." He remarked.

"Right," I replied.

I dialled Tessa's number.

"Hey Tessa, it's an emergency, meet me down in the foyer, and uh, put some jeans and a shirt on."

"Or you can forget the shirt," I heard Will snicker.

I glared at Will, luckily, I don't think Tessa heard.

"That makes no sense Clary, what emergency requires me out of my uni-,"

"Doesn't matter, just do as I say and meet me down in the foyer, Magnus has excused you from your duties for the day," I interrupted.

"Bu-,"

"Bye Tessa!" I said, abruptly ending the call.

"You're bossy," Jace observed.

"I'm also the princess, so I kind of _have_ to be a bit bossy," I replied, smiling innocently.

"It's no problem for me, you're cute when you're bossy," Jace said smirking.

My cheeks flushed, but I turned away in hopes he wouldn't see.

"This is going to be _so_ weird," Will groaned.

Finally, Tessa came fumbling down the stairs, "You're supposed to be on your date with those two," Tessa said, confused.

"Sorry princess, we're going bowling and then for a stroll around the park and _someone_ needs to look after the _other_ princess, so Jace said we bring you along," Will said pointing at Jace.

Tessa looked baffled, "You know my name?" she asked Jace.

"Let's just say some of my friends' kind of talk about you, goodness knows why," Jace replied, shaking his head.

"Ignore him," I told Tessa, who still held a confused expression.

"And you," Tessa said, turning herself to face Will, " _Don't_ call me princess."

Will held his hands up in surrender, "Aye, aye."

" _Princess,"_ Jace added quietly. The two boys started laughing.

"Oh my god!" Tessa exasperated, looking fiercely towards me as if I were to punish them for their 'behaviour'.

I shrugged innocently, "Your idea to put them together."

She rolled her eyes, and pulled my jacket from my arms, "Let's get this over and done with." Striding ahead to the palace gates.

"My jacket?" I asked quietly. She waved her hand dismissively, "I'm cold."

 **Tessa POV** :

"HAHAH take that suckers!" Clary screamed as we walked out.

If it wasn't evident from Clary's squeals, she had beaten us - Will, Jace and I at bowling.

"Why aren't you guys saying anything? Didn't expect the _princess_ to win, huh?" Clary boasted.

"You know if you're this excited about winning, that must mean you clearly aren't used to it," Jace said slyly.

"When I win, which is ninety-nine per cent of the time, I am completely _chill,"_ He added.

Clary rolled her eyes.

"No I fully knew of your capabilities, and uh certain _competitiveness,_ and I expected you to win, so, good game," I said good-naturedly, I tried to comfort.

I glanced at the boys and their downcast faces, "This is the first, and probably, unfortunately the last time, you two aren't blabbering on," I laughed, Clary following.

The guard trailed not too far behind us, dressed casually of course.

The two boys exchanged a look of worry as they realised their 'Tough-I Don't care' facade wasn't being upheld.

All of a sudden the arrogant smirk and the amused glint they always have in their eyes returned. They were so similar.

Right now we were walking to the park, planning to have a little picnic and play a game of Frisbee.

Will smiled, "So is anything _interesting_ going to happen in the Selection?" He asked Clary and I.

Clary opened her mouth to say something but nothing came to mind.

Even I thought; then I remembered something. "Halloween!"

Will staggered back from my outburst, but quickly pulled himself together.

"Halloween?" Clary and Jace said together. They exchanged an awkward look.

"What's going on with Halloween?" Will asked impatiently.

"There's going to be a ball and we get dress up!" I said enthusiastically, even though technically I won't be allowed to dress up.

Clary looked at me interested, "That's never happened before, that'll be nice"

I nodded in agreement, taking a sip from my water bottle.

"We have to dress up, what a bore," Jace groaned.

Will on the other hand was beaming, "I have the _perfect_ costume - it'll involve another person though, to finish the costume off," he said passionately.

"And who will that be?" I asked, intrigued.

"My best mate of course," he said looking at Jace.

Jace smirked, "I'm flattered and all, Will, but dressing up really isn't my thing, and I know we're mega bros and all but-," Will started laughing before Jace could continue.

"You, thought," Will's hands were on his knees, as he laughed while bending down, "that, I was, talking, about _you,_ " he said between laughs.

I spat my water out, _Did Jace just get rejected by Will?_

I managed to keep my laughter in, although my smile was humongous. Clary, however

was snorting away.

"I was talking about Jem," Will said, still laughing.

Jace's eyes widened slowly in embarrassment, and although he tried to hide it, his cheeks still flushed a rosy colour.

Jace glared daggers at Will, "Shut up, I like Lightwood better anyway."

Will gave Jace a look of mock shock, "How dare you?" he said sarcastically.

"Let's just go to the park, and set the picnic up." Jace muttered.

We walked in silence to the park until we set up the food.

There was an assortment of sandwiches, lemonade and donuts.

After a long time of eating and talking we got up and decided to play Frisbee.

The grass was so soft that we decided to take our shoes off.

Clary and I were ready to play; I was standing on one side and Clary was standing at the opposite.

The boys were on the side - talking, I think, showing off their muscles.

"Got to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in 5." Jace said.

"Okay I'll just wait here for you," Will said.

"You joining us?" I asked Will.

"Playing Frisbee with two girls? Imagine how that would look, I'll wait for Jace," he said standing firmly in his spot.

I rolled my eyes, "Clary, we'll start without them."

"Okay," she replied, the Frisbee firm in her hand.

I couldn't help smile, it had been ages since we had been out of the palace, together, and _not_ doing any duties, just having fun.

"Here I go," the Frisbee slipped from her hands, but instead of it coming towards me, it went straight for the Will's head.

"Will, duck!" I screamed.

Will's eyes widened in panic, "Shit!" He frantically turned around in circles, "WHERE IS THE BLOODTHIRSTY LITTLE BEAST? DON'T WORRY PRINCESS' I'LL SAVE YOU" He seethed, clenching his fists.

At the sight of Will continuously unleashing death threats, Matt, Clary and I came running towards Will.

"What on _earth_ is wrong with you?" I asked alarmed.

"You said there was a duck," he said, looking around suspiciously.

Meanwhile, the Frisbee lay a couple of metres away from Will on the ground. Luckily he had tactfully dodged it while he was running in circles for no apparent reason.

I picked up the Frisbee, "No smart ass, I meant DUCK as in bend your head down to avoid the Frisbee hitting that head of yours which _somehow_ contains a brain." I exasperated.

I knew I was coming off rude, but I seriously thought something was wrong with him.

Matt went back to his post, clearly not impressed.

Clary laughed, "The almighty Will Herondale is afraid of _ducks_?" She asked amused.

I would've expected Will to be embarrassed but it seemed as if he thought that ducks were a normal fear.

Will nodded gravely, "Never trust a duck," he muttered. Clary and I exchanged a look of disbelief.

"What happened here, why is Herondale on the floor?" Jace asked, who just came back from his bathroom break.

Clary chuckled, "You will _not_ believe what happened, Will is afraid of _ducks."_

Jace was about to say something but Will interrupted, "I _swear_ I saw one of their deadly, disgusting white feathers close by-,"

"WHAT! WHERE? WHERE IS THE DUCK? ILL FIGHT IT WITH MY OWN HANDS!" Jace interrupted, his eyes filled with rage.

"For the last time, there is no freaking duck!" I exclaimed, becoming extremely annoyed.

"See, At least now I know I'm not the _only_ sane person here." Will said.

Clary laughed, "Oh, my, god," Clary said in between breaths, "Who knew Jace Wayland could be funny?" She said, tilting her head, still laughing.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Clary, I don't think Jace was kidding about the ducks,"

Jace's eyes were still widened, ready to escape as if his predator were to pounce on him at any moment.

Except the predator was a duck.

"Nah he has to be kidding how can they _both_ be scared of ducks, that's just too much of a coincidence," Clary asked confused.

Will raised his hand in the air, "You know we're still here, right?"

I blatantly ignored him, "You guys are scared of _ducks_?" I said with a laugh.

"You should've heard Will's scream, it sounded like he was _dying_!" Clary cackled.

Will finally rose from the ground, "We've been embarrassed too many times on this date," he muttered.

"We're not _scared_ , we're just not particularly fond of them," Jace excused.

"Sure, sure." I said sarcastically.

And for a moment, all was well, this didn't feel like a date - it felt like four friends, hanging out.

There was nothing dividing us, not our caste, our occupations, it was a nice feeling.

Even Clary seemed to be having fun. Poking fun at the two gorgeous goofs. _Hold up gorgeous?_

"Tessa, can you come over here please?" I heard Matt call out to me.

I nodded, running towards him. Matt has chestnut coloured hair, chocolate eyes, and was very muscular - like all the guards.

He was quite sweet when he wanted to be, but comes off gruff, emotionless.

"You'll have to wrap things up, we both have duties to attend to, and I believe Clary has another date?" Matt said.

I looked at the time, it was nearly three and we were supposed to be back at three thirty.

"Good call, and yes, it's with Gabriel Benedict, thanks Matt," I turned around but Matt stopped me again.

"Wait, also tell them that tomorrow's dates are cancelled, the contestants need prep for

the fireworks or something for the Halloween ball which is this Saturday, in 4 days," Matt added.

"Oh ok." I replied.

I headed back to the group, seeing Clary _still_ making fun of them over the duck situation.

"Hey guys, so technically what's happening is..." I told them what was going on tomorrow and informed them about the ball next Monday, then we headed home.

The ride was filled with light chatter and laughs. Although I dreaded going on the date in the first place, I enjoyed myself.

Once we reached the palace we headed out separate ways, I stuck with Clary though until her date with Gabriel.

"Ok it's ten past four, _you_ have to go meet up with Gabriel, so bye," I left with a smile and a hug.

She left in almost immediately and I was left alone to wander to my room, which right now I had to myself.

Normally you have to share with one person but the old maid I used to share a room with, Cassie, quit. Apparently there was a new maid moving sometime next week.

Right now I enjoyed the space I had to myself.

I called it a day and started reading on my bed, in my _own_ room. Well for now.

Unfortunately for Clary, she has a _whole_ other date left. I wonder what happens.

* * *

 **Ah I liked writing a nice light chapter. As usual, thank you for follows, favourites and reviews, I absolutely adore them!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Dates Day 3

**Sorry for the late update - major writer's block, farm stay with friends, medical issues, school starting - so technically life, just got in the way.**

 **I know this is really random but it needs to be said, 'Idris' is supposedly located in America in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

Yesterday, Izzy, Tessa and I had decided to have a girls night since I didn't have any dates. I know you might think that princess' don't have 'girls nights' but when I say a girls' night, I just mean eating food, talking and watching movies. Which is something I don't normally do.

My day consisted of many _boring_ meetings. The first one we were talking about the trade policies with some of the other countries, apparently China were having some issues with it.

The next meeting was mainly about the Selection, deciding the upcoming tasks, who should be short-listed and what not.

Then the third meeting was prep about the Halloween Ball, safety precautions and all that. I found out that it was Louis, the host of the _Report_ who suggested having the ball to spice things up.

Honestly, what _juicy_ things could happen at a Halloween ball?

When night came I told the girls about my date with Gabriel. He was nice I guess, didn't look too bad either, he had big green eyes and brown tousled hair.

But there was no real connection. He was defiant and would very well share his opinion which is normally good, but he shares it _all_ the time, when its not needed. Not a very good quality.

He did make me laugh sometimes - but that was more when he, Well I guess both of us were making fun of the other contestants. It was all light-hearted teasing obviously. Well too me it was.

We talked about the Selection, the contestants, who we liked and just gossiped like three normal teenage girls.

So far I had been on a date with Raphael, Jonathon, Jace, Will and Gabriel. That really wasn't much.

I still had to go on a date with like 12 other people!

Today I would spend the day with Alec, Izzy's brother, Meliorn and Bat (double date).

I was rather looking forward to my date with Alec, I couldn't wait to get to know Izzy's brother more.

Last night, Izzy told me how nervous he was for the date which is absolutely adorable!

She told me that Alec had a knack for archery so I thought we could go to the archery grounds and he could teach me a thing or two.

I wore a black denim skirt with a velvet off the shoulder tucked inside.

The bench I sat on was adorned with flowers, while I was waiting for Alec I pulled out my sketchbook from my satchel and drew for some time.

It had been a while since I had done so, - I drew the sky, the clouds, the forest, the flower bushes the -

"Wow that looks really good," Alec interuptted.

"Agh!" I screamed, my pencil rolled on the ground.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to interrupt," Alec said sheepishly.

"How long were you standing there for?" I murmured. Normally I didn't like people watching me do art.

"Uh a couple of minutes," he replied, sliding on the bench.

I raised my eyebrow, he returned the look with a slightly pink face, "You were in your element, you seemed relaxed," he said with a shrug.

"Fair enough," I replied.

"So I'm guessing you talked to Izzy, considering we're out here doing _archery_?" He said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Not exactly the ideal date," Alec joked, "But then and again what would I know?"

 _What did he mean by that?_ From my expression I could tell he knew what I was thinking.

"Yes, I haven't been on many dates before," he said with a sigh. _Ah, that makes sense - what he said._ But then that didn't make sense cause he was actually hot.

I looked at him in disbelief, "Excuse me for saying this, but you are _extremely_ good looking,"

He didn't seem convinced.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I haven't been on a date either," I added. He gave me the look, _well duh. You're the princess._

 _Talk about awkward._

"Well are we going to shoot some arrows or what?" he asked in a detached tone.

"Yup right," I hopped off from the bench.

"I'll call the archery instructor," I said, pulling out my phone.

"I think we should be good without one, I can teach you," he said. It was weird, you'd think if someone said that they'd be bragging, but Alec was serious. He wasn't trying to show off, you could see it in his expression.

He pulled me over to the field, a couple of meters where the target was set up. He told me the basics, parts of the bow, and then how to shoot. To properly shoot an arrow it takes lots of training so he briefly explained how to use the bow.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Wow, archery is a lot harder than I expected!" I panted, "I can't believe I got a bulls-eye!" He smiled, you could tell this is something he was really passionate about.

We sat back on the bench, personally I wanted to know a bit more about Alec but he was too focused on teaching me how to shoot. The only thing I really got out of him was about the business his family owns, the _Pandemonium._ But that wasn't really about himself.

It's like he was avoiding getting too close...or maybe I'm just being paranoid. I could tell Alec would be a fabulous leader, considering the way he taught me how to shoot a bulls-eye when this was the time I had ever even used a bow.

"You are a _very_ good teacher," I said while my arms swung in the air - one landing directly on Alec's palm. It immediately stiffened and I noticed how clammy it was, I glanced at his now apprehensive looking face. He swiftly moved his hand, "I'm sorry, I can't do this," and with that, he left.

 **Alec POV:**

God this can't be happening, everything was going alright, the conversation was light, there were some jokes, she actually learned something new but I just had to freak out when her hand just happened to touch mind. It was an accident as well!

I stormed into the foyer, mentally scolding myself for freaking out, the moment playing repeat in my head.

I didn't even notice who I was running past or more who I ran into. The man's wine bottle made a clinking noise as I ran smack bang into the man's chest.

"Watch it you silly boy, oh," the man met Alec's eyes and his frown turned into a amused smirk, it was Magnus "Ah, it's just pretty boy," Magnus drawled in his accent. His breath spread over, it was evident that he was drunk.

I gulped, "Uh sorry, I was lost in my thoughts, you know...I, I, can go," I said pointing backwards, Magnus eyed me warily before he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

I grunted in annoyance, trying to loosen his grip. _I didn't realise people who worked in the palace are even allowed to get this drunk._ "Please? Stay," Magnus pleaded, he sounded...broken.

I stopped in my tracks, "My girlfriend broke up with me," Magnus said in a resentful tone, "She was gorgeous, she told me that she had lost feelings for me."

"Well don't worry you're gorgeous as well, if she was gorgeous you'd have been perfect together," I muttered, wondering what it would be like to have to be sad because my girlfriend broke up with me. First I would have to get a girlfriend.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Magnus asked, clearly amused. _Shoot. God Alec._

"No need to be embarrassed, I know I'm gorgeous, and yes we were perfect together," he said non-chalontly, looking at the sparkling rings adorned on his hand.

 _This guys is a mess. Who hired him to be head councillor?_

"Girls are _so_ confusing you know? Don't know why I always think that _she will be the one_ everytime I get a girlfriend, boys are much less dramatic, my relationships with men have been far better," Magnus looked at me expectedly as if he was trying to make a point.

 _So he's gay. No, he's bi._ Magnus held his stare, _what did he want me to say? Yeah Magnus, I agree, men are way better. Like I would know._

"Anyway, enough about me, what's gotten you in a tiffy, _Alexander,"_ The way he said my name made me want to melt - it just sounded so, _sexy_.

 _Wait what, I can't think that! It's just the accent that sounds cool._ Not that his voice sounds sexy. Definitely not.

"Alexander?" My name ringed out in the halls.

"Sorry, I just had my date with Clary," I replied.

"And it went?" Magnus asked, genuinely curious.

"It actually went well," I said, my lips pursed.

"But?" _God Why was he so interested in me?_

"I kind of panicked when her hand touched mine," I said quickly.

Magnus gave a husky laugh, and I blushed furiously,

"You know I'm gonna leave if you're just gonna make fun of me!" I said defiantly. Yeah, I might be shy at times but I have no problem standing up for others or myself.

"Sorry, Alexander," Magnus apologised flustered, "That wasn't nice."

"No shit Sherlock," I muttered. He was getting slightly annoying, why was he so _desperate_ to talk to me? He did call us contestants hooligans.

"God I can't function properly, I'm going to the club," Magnus announced to himself, "And I'd ask you to come but you know I can't, so goodbye, pleasure to be of your acquaintance," And with that, he pranced off.

I have _never_ , _ever_ met someone quite like Magnus.

 **Clary POV:**

 _I hope Alec is okay. Did I scare him? I can't be that hideous can I?_

Alec was the only thing I could think about, even though hours had past that incident.

Actually, I knew why, it was Meliorn and Bat's antics which were internally driving me nuts so I had no choice _but_ to think of anything other than this moment in time.

They were opposites - Meliorn was bossy and a narcissist, where Bat was weak minded.

Right now we are in the stables, ready to do some horse riding.

Obviously I had to change out of my previous attire and into jodphurs, a jacket, tunic and vest.

"Hi Gary, it's nice to see you, what horses are there?" I asked the stable owner - very pleasant man. Late forties, hair a mixture of black and faded gray. Very fit.

"As it is to see you," he bowed.

"No need for that." I told him.

"It's all good," I was about to protest but he continued about the horses,

"I left two horses behind, one for each person, the rest the guards have taken to practice riding," his gaze went past me to Bat to Meliorn.

"But I see that there is an extra person - my bad, didn't realise this was a double date,"

"It's no problem," I said.

"Well I have to go, just leave the horses in there stable, and latch the door properly. Ring the bell, then I'll come to feed them. Ok bye," Gary waved.

"Um Clary, we can ride the horse together if you want?" Bat said innocently.

"Ok," I replied, going to get the saddle but than Meliorn tugged at my arm,

"I'd rather you sit with _me_ , _Clary,"_ Meliorn said in a menacing voice.

I shivered, wishing that I could tell Meliorn to not call me by my name.

Bat's eyebrows furrowed, "I offered first," he said, "But it is your choice of course," he said quickly gazing at me.

Meliorn glared at Bat.

"Well then, in that case, I'll ride on my _own,_ you two can share," I decided.

"But-," Meliorn protested.

"I've already put the saddle on and now," placing my boot on the buckle, "I'm _on_ the horse."

"Well come on, it doesn't matter," Bat said good-naturedly.

Meliorn scowled, "anything for you _your highness_ ,"

I smiled at him than turned around and rolled my eyes.

This was going to be a long ride.

 **Alec POV:**

"So how was your date?" Izzy asked enthusiastically.

"As much as I love you being here, having my sister be right behind my back while I'm dating, or whatever, is unnerving," I said sardonically.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "I'm not getting anything out of you am I, ok then," she said, popping down on the bed innocently.

"Clary's gonna tell me anyway," she grinned.

I groaned, "Ok I think you need to _get_ out."

Izzy looked at the watch, "you're right, I have to plan my costume for the halloween ball, bye." She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Bye," I coped. I waited until she was down the hall then slammed my door.

I wanted to tell Izzy what happened but what if she made fun of me? Obviously she wouldn't do it in front of me but behind my back? Maybe?

And I didn't think I could tell her that I witnessed the head councillor drunk. That wouldn't go over well.

I stayed lost amongst my thoughts and decided to write a letter to me family.

I pulled out my quill and some paper,

 _Dear Mum and Dad..._

 **Clary POV:**

"That was horrible!" I exclaimed to Tessa, collapsing on my bed.

"All they did was bicker, and it was obvious who had the upper hand," I complained.

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad," Tessa comforted, her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah you're right, Bat was fine I guess, it was Meliorn, _always_ trying to make _himself_ look better, no respect for anyone else," I said with distaste.

"Well it's over, you just went horse riding then had afternoon tea, much quicker than your previous dates," said Tessa, "How was it with Alec?"

I looked around in deep thought - it went well up until the end. Do I tell Tessa what happened though?

"It went, uh, smoothly," I said, trying to hold a grin.

I don't think Alec would want his little panic attack, if you could even call it that, getting out.

"Yeah?" Tessa's eyebrows raised, clearly not convinced.

"I think he'd be a very good leader, he taught me how to shoot! I got a bulls eye," I said enthusiastically.

"That's impressive," Tessa slurred, seeming to have bought my act.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile.

"Oh I meant Alec, he taught _you_ how to do something well, you're very impatient you know?" Tessa joked.

"Very funny," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Who is it tomorrow?" Tessa inquired.

"Uh Simon and Jordan for the double date, and someone else, I can't remember." I replied.

"Ok well that should be peaceful," Tessa smoked.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah."

"Well I have to go do some cleaning, sorry," she said with a frown. It was times like these I remembered how different we were.

"That's, all, good," i said while yawning. I giggled, "Wow, I must be tired as well."

I walked over to my closet and put some pyjama shorts and a baggy T-shirt on, my fluffy robe over the top.

"Good night, Tessa," I said with a yawn.

"It's only 5 Clary," Tessa said with a laugh.

I curled into the bed, "Well I'm tired and having a nap, so good night again."

"Bye then," she said still laughing.

I sighed and pulled myself further into the warm bed covers.

* * *

 **Omg finally that's done. For now updates will be every two weeks since I'm working on another light story (The Golden Boy, which is a TMI Fic as well) and school, so if you get bored you can check that out.**

 **Thank you for 20 follows I feel like my life is complete and thank you for reviews etc**

 **Tell me your thoughts, I've been a little tired so this chapter probs wasn't that good.**


End file.
